All Music
by Caro Ji
Summary: -Solo debía de tomar una vacaciones, eso era todo. Reiner X Bertholdt -Algo mas fuerte que el mismo amor, los estaba separando y ninguno lo sabia. JeanXMarco -Debía recordar quien era el, sin embargo estaba perdido en un inmenso abismo. ErenXLevi -La amistad perdura sin importar la distancia, pero ¿y el amor?. ?
1. Capítulo 1: Hit the Lights

HIT THE LIGHTS

Caro Ji.

One-Shot

-Deberías de tomarte un descanso Reiner –le dijo una joven de cabello oscuro a un rubio claro, que se encontraba sentado detrás de un gran escritorio.

-Ah, no lo sé Ymir, no puedo simplemente abandonar el trabajo por lo que paso –comento tranquilo el hombre dejando los papeles que traía en las manos sobre otros más del escritorio.

-No quiero decir que lo abandones, solo que te tomes un respiro –la morena de pecas en la cara tomo los papeles y los coloco en una carpeta –además Christa… quizás solo se quiso ir.

Reiner lo medito un momento, probablemente y tenía razón Ymir, la chica Renz nunca se mostró amorosa con él, ni siquiera una palabra de afecto, una caricia y mucho menos estaba interesada. Simplemente nada.

Una boda arreglada no era un plan en la vida de la pequeña rubia, amiga de Ymir. Su padre había acordado la ceremonia entre ella, hija de un magnate y dueño de la Corporación Renz, y el padre de Reiner, hijo del presidente de las Compañías Braun y pronto el subiría a esa posición. Sin embargo ella no deseaba y ni quería cumplir con tal trato, así que fácilmente decidió marcharse bajo la amenaza de su padre de que sería desheredada y viviría como una maldita pobre más.

Al inicio ella dudo pero al final se fue, su sueño era ser una gran artista y estaba dispuesta a realizarse sin importar el precio, Ymir la apoyo y le dijo que cuando quisiera podía volver y ella la ayudaría.

Reiner por otro lao si quería a la rubia y cuando se enteró de lo sucedido, se sintió decaído y triste pues Christa rápidamente acepto ser pobre antes que casarse con él y ciertamente el rubio mantenía la vaga esperanza de que la rubia le podría llegar a amar en algún momento y su vida no sería tan miserable, pero ahora todo había cambiado.

-Anda Reiner, que nada vas a ganar lamentándote, vas a terminar solo y miserable –dijo con certeza la azabache –además yo no te lo voy a repetir una vez más, no me gusta andar suplicando ni rogando.

-Jajajajaja, mira quien lo dice –Reiner sabía que ella también amaba a Christa y por ello la ayudaba, pero no tenía el valor para decírselo -¿sabes? Tomare tu consejo, así que compra un boleto de avión y reserva una habitación.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?

-A donde sea, elije tú –contesto el rubio que la miraba con sus ojos café claro –el jugar no importa, ¿o sí?

Ymir sonrió de medio lado y salió de la oficina para dejarlo acabar con sus papeles pendientes y tan pronto estuvo en su propio escritorio, se dispuso a buscar un lugar ideal para enviarlo y mientras lo hacia lo encontró.

-Esto es perfecto. Se olvidara de todo, eso es seguro.

Decidida y divertida compro el boleto de avión y reservo una suite en uno de los mejores hoteles de la cuidad, el hotel Luxor.

Gracias a las influencias de la Compañía Braun, Ymir tuvo el boleto esa misma tarde en la oficina así que al atardecer se lo entrego a Reiner.

-Toma –la morena le extendió un sobre con el boleto y él lo tomo.

-¿Qué es esto? –dijo desconcertado el rubio.

-Tu boleto, claro está, así que prepara tus cosas que el vuelo sale mañana al medio día –señalo.

Reiner saco del sobre el boleto y lo vio con atención, hasta que se topó con la leyenda del destino indicado.

-¿Las Vegas? ¿Estás loca Ymir? ¿En serio crees que deba ir allá?...

-¡Reiner, para el carro y cállate! –grito y él otro cerro la boca -¡Si, así lo creo!, digo que mejor lugar que la ciudad del pecado para olvidar todo y además nunca has estado ahí para divertirte. No todo tiene que ser trabajo Reiner.

La chica trigueña tenía razón, Las Vegas no por nada era la Cuidad, si no es que la Capital, del Pecado. En ese lugar todos se olvidaban de quienes eran y podían dar rienda suelta a sus más ocultas y oscuras fantasías, podías ser el mejor amante, el perfecto novio de una noche, el increíble amigo de cualquier borracho e incluso ser un perdedor ebrio más del montón y eso a nadie le importaría.

Todos iban ahí por una razón e Ymir mandaba a Reiner por una de las más perfectas razones.

-Yo no puedo hacer nada, ¿verdad? –el oji claro suspiro resignado y metió de vuelta el boleto al sobre –será mejor que aliste mis cosas.

Reiner se levantó del escritorio y salió de la oficina junto con Ymir y el rubio le indico que todos lo papeles importantes de ese día estaban listos y arreglados para entregarse, por los que llegaran los días que no estuviera, la morena tenía que enviárselos por fax y al final le dejo todo a su cargo.

Al día siguiente Reiner se levantó temprano y e ducho, desayuno y cuando el reloj marco las 10:30 am, tomo el taxi que había llamado y se dirigió al aeropuerto, dejando totalmente cerrado su departamento.

Para las 11:15 am, el rubio ya se encontraba en la sala de espera del aeropuerto, con el tiempo de sobra, el corpulento hombre se propuso ir a la cafetería del lugar y pidió un expreso.

El tiempo pasó desapercibido y justo cuando las altavoces anunciaron: PASAJEROS DEL VUELO 437 CON DESTINO A CALIFORNIA, LAS VEGAS; FAVOR DE ABORDAR POR LA PUERTA F. PASAJEROS DEL VUELO 437 CON DESTINO A CALIFORNIA, LAS VEGAS; FAVOR DE ABORDAR POR LA PUERTA F.

Reiner tomo sus cosas y dejo que el personal se encargara de ellas, abordo el avión y espero a que despegaran. El viaje duro alrededor de 6 horas así que llego justamente a Las Vegas cuando están en todo su esplendor marcando y demostrando él porque es la cuna de todos los pecados.

Al salir del aeropuerto y tomar un taxi para ir al hotel Luxor, las luces no se hicieron esperar y aun a una distancia considerable se podían observar los carteles más prominentes y brillantes de la localidad, los detallados edificios mostraban las habilidades de los arquitectos que los habían construido y a pirámide de 30 pisos donde Reiner se hospedaría era uno de ellos.

Los relucientes vidrios de la monumental edificación sea asemejaban a grandes piezas de espejos y deslumbraba por doquier.

Definitivamente Ymir había pensado bien en mandarlo a aquella cuidad, pues el rubio se había olvidado completamente de todo y estaba ansioso por visitar y recorrer la metrópoli llena de casinos hermosos, bares espectaculares, restaurantes increíbles, obras de gran talla y sin mencionar todas las bellas mujeres que se encuentran ahí.

Rápidamente llego al hotel, entro y en recepción pidió la llave de la suite reservada, misma que tenía forma de tarjeta, el botones llevo su maleta y le indico su habitación, Reiner lo despidió con una módica propina y este se fue dejándolo solo.

El joven Braun no perdió tiempo y se ducho rápidamente, pues según él estaba asqueroso, cuando termino salió de la ducha con solo una toalla enredada en su cintura y fue directo a su maleta para sacar un cambio de ropa. Tomo lo primero que encontró, un pantalón ajustado de mezclilla, una camisa a cuadros negros y blancos de manga tres cuartos, un abrigo corto café con capucha y unos zapatos perfectamente lustrados negros.

Se miró en el espejo y asintió para así mismo, tomo su cartera y metió dentro la tarjeta de la habitación, salió del hotel y busco un taxi que lo llevara al más lujoso casino de la cuidad y así como llevo al Casino Bellagio, un lugar de exquisita arquitectura, reluciente por las diversas luces que lo alumbraban y por dentro era lo mismo, todo el lugar estaba limpio y las personas que se encontraban ahí desbordaban de clase o al menos de dinero al exhibir sus cadenas, brazaletes y pulseras de oro, pendientes, anillos y collares con diamantes y solo por mencionar algunos de los tanto accesorios.

Reiner cambio unos 20 mil dólares en fichas para jugar y se sentó en una mesa de Black Jack, gano varias veces y perdió otra tantas, pero nunca perdió uno solo centavo de lo original que poseía, al cabo de una hora y media decidió probar suerte en el póker, donde gano otros 10 mil y cerca de la una de mañana, cambio nuevamente su dinero y lo depósito de inmediato en su cuenta privada.

Lo siguiente era conseguir una cita casual, algo de solo una noche y esa noche estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, se dirigió al bar del mismo casino y ordeno un Vesper, un coctel famoso por el Agente 007, mismo que le encantaba por el vodka y ginebra que contenía, no tenía intenciones de embriagarse solo perder un poco sus sentidos para no arrepentirse a mitad del acto que estaba por hacer.

Sentado desde la barra recorrió con la mirada todo el bar en busca de alguien, pero nada de lo que veía le interesaba para él solo eran mujeres enseñando de más sus atributos y los hombres solo unos pobres diablos que no tenían nada de atractivos, aunque estos no pensaran igual y así era, el rubio tenía bisexuales y aun lo intentaba negar.

Al cabo de media hora y de unos 5 cocteles, pudo divisar algo que le encanto, un joven de casi dos metros que portaba una camisa azul naval de cuello blanco, un pantalón blanco ajustado, un saco rojo con detalles blancos y negro, junto con una botas altas café, el cabello negro corto y sus ojos verde oscuro resaltaban en el fino rostro juvenil del chico.

Se encontraba en una de las mesas del bar junto con unos chicos que parecían ser sus amigos, un joven de cabellos grisáceos, otro más de cabeza rapada y una chica castaña, todos tenían un coctel diferente pero solo el muchacho de cabello oscuro tenía un refresco y de un momento a otro todos sus compañeros se apartaron de su lado para irse a bailar, dejándolo solo.

El rubio vio su oportunidad y se dispuso a ir con el azabache, se acercó a su mesa.

-Hola, ¿Por qué tan solo? –Le pregunto Reiner al oji verde, mismo que le sonrió – ¿puedo?

-Claro, adelante, toma asiento –dijo señalando la silla el joven –no estoy solo, mis amigos están allá –señalo la pista de baile –y espero que nos vayamos pronto –menciono tranquilo y con una gentil sonrisa.

-Oh-, no puede ser, quería hablar con alguien –dijo un tanto triste Reiner.

-Jajaja, no te preocupes si quieres podemos hablar –dijo mientras veía a sus acompañantes divertirse con otros chicos que también bailaban animadamente –o al menos por lo mientras.

-Me parece perfecto –sonrió sensualmente, acto que hizo que el moreno se sonrojara –y dime, ¿Por qué estás en Las Vegas?

-Yo vivo en esta ciudad, señor… mmm…

-Braun, Reiner Braun y no me trates de usted, seguramente somos de la misma edad, dime solo Reiner.

-Bien Reiner, como le decía yo vivo en la ciudad, desde hace 7 años que llegue aquí y no me fui al perseguir mi sueño.

-Que interesante, me recuerdas a alguien, ella también perseguía su sueño y se fue –el rubio miro a la nada y por unos momentos se perdió en los recuerdos que tenia de Christa y en un acto reflejo se bebió de solo un trago el Vesper que tenía –pero eso no importa –menciono dejando la copa en la mesa y sonrió melancólicamente.

-¿Y usted, que tiene una razón para estar aquí? –hablo el oji verde tratando de animar al rubio que tenía enfrente.

Al inicio no le había interesado y mucho menos agradado que un extraño le hablara, pero de un momento a otro tenía confianza en aquel raro personaje de cabellos rubios, cuerpo musculoso y ojos cafés claro que en un momento de luz pudo apreciar. Era muy insólito que precisamente él, Bertholdt Fubar, un joven tímido y tranquilo hablara tan fluidamente con una persona que recién conocía.

Sus amigos ni por enterados estaban que el moreno ya tenía compañía y solo se dedicaban a divertirse.

-¿Yo? Pues estoy aquí para olvidar y para renacer, si es que se puede decir de esa forma.

-Bueno, es un hecho que vino a la ciudad correcta para hacer eso –menciono –supongo que algo importante debió de pasar y por ello se encuentra hoy aquí, y ¿Cuándo llego? Bueno si es que no le importa decirme.

-No, nada de eso y te dije que no me hables de usted, es muy extraño y llegue ayer a las 6 o7 de la tarde al hotel Luxor y desde ese tiempo estuve en el casino y luego vine al bar. Por cierto aún no se tu nombre.

-Me llamo… -

-¡Fubar! –escucho que su amigo peli gris le gritaba desde la pista de baile así que se giró y lo vio totalmente ebrio, se preguntaba de donde había bebido tanto para llegar a tal nivel –¡Nos vamos!

Una chica de cabello castaño se acercó y tomo al azabache del abrazo y comenzó a jalarlo, dejando a Reiner impactado por el acto de joven, el azabache en su confusión alcanzo a decirle algo al rubio.

-Mañana a las 9:00 de la noche tocaremos en el Hotel Luxor en el bar, espero verte ahí –al final la castaña se lo llevo a rastras y el Braun se quedó muy enredado y frustrado, su probable revolcón había sido raptado por sus desquiciados amigos ebrios.

-¡Mierda! –vocifero el joven rubio, se notaba a leguas lo molesto e irritado que estaba.

Se levantó de la mesa y fue por algo más fuerte, bebió varios tragos con ron y cogcac y ya borracho, pago y se marchó al hotel, debía descansar pues el siguiente día quería rentar un auto y visitar las grandes atracciones de a metrópoli, sin embargo tan pronto llego a su habitación del hotel, callo rendido en los encantos de Morfeo y los hermosos efectos del alcohol, mismos que sorpresivamente no hicieron que perdiera su camino al hotel.

Despertó pasado el media día, le dolía un poco la cabeza pero nada grave, se ducho y vistió con una polera blanca y unos pantalones café claro, pidió comida a la habitación y almorzó tranquilamente.

Se quedó viendo la pantalla de 70 pulgadas que tenía en el recibidor de la suite mientras revisaba algunos papeles que Ymir le había enviado y quería regresa esa misma tarde, no permitiría atrasos en el trabajo por andar de vacaciones.

Al cabo de las 5 de la tarde, salió nuevamente del hotel y fue directo a rentar un automóvil por unos días, rápidamente eligió un Jaguar del 68, modelo XKE, color azul naval ya que le recordaba la camisa del azabache oji verde.

Visito algunas de las atracciones más reconocidas, como la Torre Stratosphere, donde había quedado maravillado con la espectacular vista que le dejaba admirar la misma de la ciudad; decidió conocer un poco sobre la mafia en el Museo Sin City, era realmente abrumador saber que E.E.U.U. tenía a tantos personajes pertenecientes a esta influyente rama.

Noto que el día pasaba a dar inicio a la noche, así que por alguna extraña razón decidió regresar al edificio que por el momento era su hogar. Durante el día estuvo recordando al moreno pero algo le incomodaba y era justamente que no recordaba eso que le había dicho el azabache antes de ser llevado por su castaña y ebria amiga.

Confiando un poco en lo que le decía su subconsciente, se adentró a la edificación y ya en su pieza, se cambió de nuevo, usando ahora un pantalón negro ajustado, una camisa blanca con detalles rojos en las mangas y un chaleco negro.

Para cuando había acabado de alistarse eran las 7:45 pm, tomo la decisión de cenar en alguno de los restaurantes que se encontraban dentro del hotel y rápidamente eligió uno de estilo inglés, ya extrañaba la comida de su país y solo tenía un par de días fuera del mismo.

Ceno pacíficamente, pago y se marchó; saliendo del restaurante diviso a lo lejos al amigo peli gris del azabache, mismo que parecía buscar algo o a alguien y que al parecer había encontrado pues su cara de angustia se volvió una sonrisa no muy contenta.

-¡Blaus! ¡Springer! ¡Fubar! ¡Maldición, ¿Por qué apenas?! ¡Ya es tardísimo!

-Ma-ma, Jean no es para tanto, aún tenemos tiempo –le contesto la castaña que Reiner identifico de inmediato, era la misma que se había llevado al oji verde.

Pero algo de lo gritado por el de cabello gris lo mantuvo distraído, ¿Fubar? ¿Dónde había escuchado ese nombre? Sabía que lo había escuchado una vez anteriormente, pero no recordaba donde. Vio al azabache y se sorprendió por lo guapo que se veía.

Esta ocasión su conjunto de ropa estaba conformado por un pantalón de mezclilla azul claro, una camisa blanca de cuello y mangas azules abierta en los primeros dos botones y un chaleco de estilo escoces de cuadriculado negro y blanco con la parte de la espalda de color negro. Definitivamente esa noche Reiner tendría lo para él, estaba muy decidido y mientras maquilaba un plan en su cabeza, no se dio cuenta de que el azabache se encontraba a su lado.

-Hola, Reiner –dijo sonriente el muchacho alto.

-¡Ah! ¡Hola! –respondió nervioso el rubio que recién notaba la presencia que estaba a un costado suyo -¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto mientras mantenía una sonrisa nerviosa, odiaba que lo tomaran por sorpresa.

-Te lo dije ayer –menciono un tanto triste pues creía que el Braun se había olvidado de ello.

-¿En serio? Ay que cabezota soy, lo siento creo que fue el alcohol –el rubio no mentía realmente la culpa la tenía el alcohol pero él había tomado parte del hecho y eso no se podía cambiar –si tan solo no hubiera bebido tanto –dijo por la bajo para evitar ser escuchado por el azabache.

-Jajaja, bueno que se le puede hacer y en fin, vine con mis amigos porque vamos a cantar hoy en el bar el hotel, es la primera vez que nos invitan –el chico Fubar estaba muy feliz porque tocarían en un hotel muy famoso y eso les ayudaría en su carrera de ser cantante así como a sus compañeros.

-¿A qué hora va a ser? –lo cuestiono Reiner.

-A las 9, espero verte entre el público –sonrió sinceramente causando que el rubio se sonrojara, era extraño nunca se había comportado así con nadie y justo le tenía que pasar con el chico alto.

-Estaré ahí, pero olvidaste decirme algo ayer –menciono el oji claro mientras veía a otra dirección, no quería que descubriera su tenue sonrojo, que bien pudo haber pasado desapercibido o como una señal de tener fiebre.

-¿Qué cosa? Mmm-, ¡ah! Ya recuerdo, mi nombre –a pesar de que Reiner no lo veía se imaginó la sonrisa que tenía en la cara y él mismo sonrió –Me llamo Bertholdt, Bertholdt Fubar, gusto conocerte Reiner –eso ultimo lo dijo cerca de su oído, provocando que este se tensara y girara la cabeza para verlo y reclamarle por su acto, pero algo lo tomo por sorpresa y vaya que una gran sorpresa.

Lo único que pudo sentir fueron los labios del azabache chocar contra los suyos, fue tan repentino que le tomo tiempo reaccionar y con unos torpes movimientos trato de responder, sin embargo el chico Fubar ya llevaba las de ganar y de alguna forma logro colar su lengua entre los dientes del rubio y con ella registrar toda la boca que besaba.

Ni el mismo Bertholdt sabia porque hacia eso pero simplemente quiso hacerlo y sí que había valido la pena, ya desde lejos los labios del rubio le llamaban la atención y cuando los tuvo más de cerca no pudo evitarlo y lo hizo. Era una exquisitez sentir los ya rojos labios de Reiner entre los suyos.

Por falta de aire tuvieron que detenerse, el Braun oculto su cara de la vista del azabache, él nunca se dejaría ver como el pasivo pero justo eso había pasado con el Fubar y no lo soportaba. Eso jamás volvería a suceder.

-No lo ocultes –dijo Bertholdt y tomo la cara de Reiner entre sus manos y lo hizo voltear de nuevo y vio el gran sonrojo que adornaba la cara del rubio, de alguna forma estaba satisfecho con lo sucedido –nos vemos en un rato más –y así como así beso la frente del Braun y empezó a caminar.

Reiner no cabía en la sorpresa, que había sucedido, se suponía que la presa era el moreno pero ahora era el cazador, de alguna forma se encontraba en la posición del más débil. Vio cómo se alejaba Bertholdt y se reunía con sus impactados amigos, ellos tampoco lo habían visto nuca de esa forma.

Estaba cabreado no permitiría que ese muchacho se saliera con las suyas, ya se lo cobraría luego.

Enfurruñado camino al bar, pronto serían las 9 y no quería perderse el dichoso acto, tomo asiento en una mesa alejada del escenario, no quería que Bertholdt lo viera pero aun así él quería ver el espectáculo.

Justo a la hora dicha las luces del bar se apagaron y el grupo subió al escenario.

La melodía que empezaba era tranquila y pacífica, el piano que se encontraba en el escenario dio paso al sonido de sus teclas y el vocalista a cantar así como la castaña.

Él quizás nunca te dijo te quiero  
Ella quizás solo se quiso ir  
Y por última vez la vio en ese tren  
Se asustó no supo que decir

Te encantaría ir a Las Vegas  
Tú lo juraste antes de morir  
Es la ciudad en la que el amor que te espera  
No temas solo hay que vivir

Y encender  
Cada luz que alumbre  
La música hay que vivir  
Cobrare vida esta noche  
solo queda seguir 

Y encender  
Cada luz que alumbre  
La música hay que vivir  
Cobrare vida esta noche  
solo queda seguir

Cuando te sientes tan vacío y perdido

Tratas de huir y no volver a pensar

Constantemente sigue tu mente peleando

El pasado quieres cambiar

Todo el dinero que tú has ahorrado

Mientras esperas una vida mejor

Todos los sueños que nunca se cumplieron

Por el miedo de tu corazón

Y encender  
Cada luz que alumbre  
La música hay que vivir  
Cobrare vida esta noche  
solo queda seguir

Y encender  
Cada luz que alumbre  
La música hay que vivir  
Cobrare vida esta noche  
solo queda seguir

Uno solo quiere vivir

Como un total perfecto para ti

Y encender  
Cada luz que alumbre  
La música hay que vivir  
Cobrare vida esta noche  
solo queda seguir

Vamos, hasta el final llegare

Vamos, noche y día estará

Desde el suelo hasta lo alto

La gente está brindando

Quiero bailar por siempre, (Hey, oh)

Y encender  
Cada luz que alumbre  
La música hay que vivir  
Cobrare vida esta noche  
solo queda seguir

Unos solo quiere vivir

Como un total perfecto para ti

Y encender  
Cada luz que alumbre  
La música hay que vivir  
Cobrare vida esta noche  
solo queda seguir

Reiner estaba maravillado al ver que el vocalista era Bertholdt, la melodiosa voz del azabache tenia encantados a todos con la canción y cuando terminaron los vítores no se hicieron esperar, las mujeres gritaban piropos y palabras un tanto descabelladas, como que lo invitaban a conocer las habitaciones de cada una y otros no tanto como que primero el regalaban un café y luego otra "cosa", sin embargo él solo estaba viendo a una persona en particular.

El moreno había visto cuando el rubio había intentado ocultarse en una de las mesas y sonrió para si mismo antes de que las luces los alumbraran para dar inicio a la presentación y durante toda la canción se la paso observándolo cada vez que podía pues también tenía que fijar la mirada en los espectadores.

La canción recién la había escrito y se había inspirado en Reiner, justo les había informado a sus compañeros de la banda que quería abrir el show con una canción diferente ese mismo día, ellos se opusieron tanto como pudieron pero Bertholdt estaba seguro de que podrían, practicaron tanto como pudieron y justo las palabas del moreno se cumplieron. La canción había quedado perfecta.

El grupo canto por media hora y cuando estaban por bajar del escenario, la muchedumbre presente no lo permitió pidiendo una canción más y no tuvieron opción más que cumplir con el deseo de los que gritaban eufóricos por ellos.

A Reiner no le gustaba que el oji verde recibiera tantas atenciones por parte de los presentes, además si se agregaba al grandulón que tenía enfrente de él y no le permitía ver el escenario y mismo que le gritaba al Fubar que cuando él quisiera podrían verse en su habitación.

El Braun ya estaba hecho una fiera y poco le faltaba para echarle bronca al corpulento hombre, hasta que empezó la afinación de los instrumentos para la que sería la última canción y este tomo asiento.

-Muy bien, gracias por los aplausos y el apoyo –decía sonriente Bertholdt –y esta es la última canción –una exclamación de tristeza y desanimo se extendió por todo el bar –pero prometemos volver –dijo confirmando lo que aun ni se veía –gracias a todos.

La castaña vocalista tomo su lugar así como el bajo color ladrillo con tonos beige que la acompañaba, el peli gris que había estado tocando el piano ahora tenía un violín eléctrico, el chico de cabeza rasurada se volvió a posicionar detrás de la batería y el azabache se colocó firme delante del micrófono y tomo su guitarra.

Recuerdo ese día, dijiste nunca me enamorare

Ahora entiendo que fue el miedo el que te impidió querer

Aquí estas tan cerca, tan lejos

El tiempo se detendrá

Cuando comprendas no soy como las demás

No quiero herirte amor

Deja atrás el dolor

Deja atrás el temor

Confía en tu corazón

Quiero vivir por ti

Quiero que seas feliz (feliz)

Solo una oportunidad

Confía en tu corazón

Dame una oportunidad

Confía en tu corazón (Oh, yey, yey)

Te fuiste un domingo

Tú no dejabas de llorar

Trate de llamarte,

Mi amor no me querías hablar

El mundo es tan nuestro

Siempre unidos

Jamás te dejare

Es ahora o nunca

Ven y trata de entender

No quiero herirte amor

Deja atrás el dolor

Deja atrás el temor

Confía en tu corazón

Quiero vivir por ti

Quiero que seas feliz (feliz)

Solo una oportunidad

Confía en tu corazón

Dame una oportunidad

Confía en tu corazón

Solo deja el miedo atrás

Confía en tu corazón

Dame una oportunidad

Confía en tu corazón (Oh, yey, yey)

Tú me empiezas a besar

Ya no quiero escapar

Sé que no te voy a defraudar

Déjame amar

No quiero herirte amor

Deja atrás el dolor

Deja atrás el temor

Confía en tu corazón

Quiero vivir por ti

Quiero que seas feliz (feliz)

Solo una oportunidad

Confía en tu corazón

Dame una oportunidad

Confía en tu corazón

Tu mirada dice que

Algo en ti hoy cambio

Tu mirada dice que

Estoy en tu corazón

Quiero vivir por ti

Quiero que seas feliz (feliz)

Solo una oportunidad

Confía en tu corazón

Dame una oportunidad

Confía en tu corazón

Solo deja el miedo atrás

Confía en tu corazón

Dame una oportunidad

Confía en tu corazón (Oh, yey, yey)

Recuerdo ese día, dijiste nunca me enamorare

Realmente esos chicos sabían lo que hacían y justo cuando terminaron su presentaron.

-Nuevamente les doy las gracias, así como mis compañeros, en el bajo y como vocalista, Sasha Blaus –y señalo con la mano extendida a la castaña –en la batería a Connie Springer –este saludo a todos con las baquetas en las manos –a Jean Kirstein en el piano y el violín –el peli gris saludo mientras colocaba el violín en su maleta –y por ultimo su servidor –se auto-señalo –Roger Stain –todos aplaudieron y el grupo bajo del escenario luego de hacer una reverencia.

¿Roger Stain? ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso ese era su nombre y le había mentido? ¿O solo era su seudónimo? No, no podía ser su nombre, pues su amigo antes lo había llamado "Fubar".

Reiner no entendía cuál era el punto de cambiar su nombre pero en fin, se levantó y empezó a caminar y justo cuando estaba por salir una mano lo detuvo y lo empezó a jalar haciendo que caminara en dirección de los elevadores, de inmediato reconoció la cabellera negra así que se dejó hacer aunque no le agradara tanto la idea.

Tan pronto llegaron a la parte de los ascensores Bertholdt atrapo los labios del rubio con los suyos, en un desesperado y necesitado beso, mientras lo hacía apretó el botón para que bajara el elevador y que se abrieran las puertas, por suerte este estaba vacío y el azabache solo empujo hacia adentro a Reiner y lo acorralo en una esquina del mismo.

Se separaron en busca de aire en un tiempo tan corto que se podría considerar casi inexistente, de inmediato volvieron a unir sus labios en busca de ese contacto tan pasional, lujurioso y carnal.

El oji verde había cerrado el ascensor y presionado el botón del piso en el que bajarían, Bertholdt mantenía atrapado a Reiner y lo veía con una mirada llena de pasión y quizás ¿amor?

El elevador se detuvo en el piso 30, justo en el mismo nivel en el que se encontraba la habitación del rubio, el moreno tomo de la mano al oji claro y lo guio a través del pasillo opuesto a su habitación. Se pararon frente a la última pieza y Fubar abrió la puerta con la tarjeta que tenía.

Así como entraron empezaron a comerse salvajemente las bocas, el azabache no soltaba por nada los carnosos, y ya rojos, labios del otro. Los mordió suavemente y los jalo, un débil gemido salió por arte del peli claro y eso motivo a Bertholdt a seguir, mientras que un sonrojo se colocaba en la cara de Reiner por el condenado sonido que había dejado salir en un descuido, coloco sus manos en las caderas del moreno y ágilmente empezó a sacarle la camisa y cuando esta cayó al piso, comenzó a delinear los marcados músculos del otro.

Reiner se deleitaba con solo ese roce de sus dedos en la piel canela que tenía enfrente, por otro lado Bertholdt solo veía cómo es que él rubio paseaba sus manos por su abdomen y cada caricia la sentía como quemaduras de segundo grado, que solo lo provocaban y encendían más.

Ambos estaban ansiosos por más de esos agasajos, así que el oji verde llevo al oji café a la habitación de la lujosa suite, en el camino se desvestían uno al otro y para cuando estaban dentro de la recamara solo se encontraban en ropa interior.

El Braun intento tomar el control y no permitir que el azabache hiciera lo que quisiera, ya estaba harto y aunque se encontraban en una situación muy pasional no se olvidaba de que fue Berthold el que tomo la iniciativa, eso de alguna forma de desquiciaba; así que recostó al moreno en la cama y se colocó sobre él.

Primero lo beso, fundiendo así sus lenguas como una sola e iniciaban una espectacular danza donde ninguno se daba a vencer; luego paso a probar el largo cuello frente a él, dejo marcas bastantemente visibles y bajo al pecho del más alto y jugo con los botones rosas que estaban completamente duros y fue en ese instante que sintió como el miembro del otro ya estaba tieso y el dueño del mismo lo restregaba contra su trasero, causando que los dos soltaran gemidos de placer y de un completo deseo desenfrenado.

Reiner bajo aún más y quito la ropa interior de Bertholdt, el miembro del otro salto a la vista y dejo ver lo necesitado que estaba de atención, misma que fue proporcionada por el rubio. Primero le dio un lengüetazo largo y firme en toda su extensión, causando que el azabache el contrajera y pidiera por más.

-¡Maldición Reiner! ¡Hazlo de una maldita vez! –grito desesperado el moreno, a lo cual el rubio respondió solo con un bufido y una pequeña risita.

Entonces inicio con la mejor felación que hubiera dado en su vida, beso lentamente el pene el chico y con la lengua lo saboreo, lo metió a su boca en un intento de poder chuparlo completamente pero fallo por el tamaño del mismo, aunque no se detuvo en el trabajo que estaba haciendo por los constantes gemidos de Bertholdt.

Reiner ya no lo soportaba tampoco, también quería atención y en un rápido movimiento bajo sus calzoncillos y demostró también su erecto pene, lamio por sí mismo tres de sus dedos y cuando roso con ellos la entraba del azabache, este despertó del letargo que le había causado la felación del rubio, mismo que casi causa que se corra en su boca, lo tomo del brazo de lo jalo hacia a él.

-Eso sí que no –dijo sonriente el azabache –no me gusta ser el de abajo –menciono mientras tomaba con una de sus manos el miembro del peli claro y con agiles movimientos masturbo a su compañero de noche, se colocó a la altura del pene erecto y también lo chupo y se deleitó con su sabor salado. Reiner había intentado objetar sobre lo que dicho por el moreno pero cuando empezó con la felación se olvidó de ello y se dedicó a disfrutar.

Bertholdt mimaba con ansias el miembro del rubio, lo besaba, chupaba, succionaba, mordía suavemente su glande y sus testículos, pasaba una y otra vez su lengua por el pene del blondo.

Esta ocasión el moreno extendió su mano al rubio para que los chupara, este por un segundo no entendió pero cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba por suceder entro en pánico, púes nunca había tenido el papel de pasivo y si darse cuenta de sus acciones ya tenía en su boca los dedos que ensalivaba para prepararlo y cuando el azabache sintió que era suficiente los retiro de sus labios y paso a tocar levemente la rosácea entrada del otro.

Con dificultad introdujo el primer dedo, una punzada de dolor recorrió el cuerpo de Reiner y el moreno se acercó a su oído.

-Relájate o te va a doler mucho más, discúlpame no sabía que eras virgen –dijo entre sensual y divertido.

-¡Idiota!

Con dificultad, por ser su primera vez se relajó y fue en ese momento que sintió como se escabullía en segundo intruso y nuevamente le dolió pero ya no como el primero, Bertholdt empezó a mover sus dedos para que se dilatara la entrada del rubio y con movimientos en forma de tijeras y estocadas lo estaba logrando, por fin metió el tercer dedo y sus inclinaciones se volvieron más rápidas y constantes.

El chico Braun en algún instante se había perdido de la realidad y solo sabía que estaba recibiendo un completo e intenso placer, aun cuando fuera con un trío de dedos, no sabía que se podía sentir tan bien y justo regreso a la realidad cuando ya no sintió esos intrusos que lo complacían y miro al azabache.

-Tranquilo, ya viene lo mejor –este se acomodó entre sus piernas y coloco la punta de su pene, que escurría de líquidos pre-seminales, frente a la entrada del Reiner y de una estocada certera y rápida entro.

El rubio se sentía morir, eso había sido completamente doloroso, creía que en cualquier momento se partiría en dos y unas lágrimas escaparon por sus ojos, bajando lentamente por sus mejillas.

-D-Duele… sa-sácalo –dijo entrecortadamente –ya… ya no quiero.

-Solo relájate, es por ser tu primera vez, así es siempre en estas ocasiones –susurro el azabache en su oído para tratar de que se tranquilizara y limpio sus lágrimas con la palma de su mano.

Se quedaron así por un tiempo para que Reiner se acostumbrara, poco a poco el dolor disminuyo y dio paso a un placer inimaginable que solo el rubio sentía, aunque el moreno no se quedaba atrás pues su pene estaba más que perdido en esa estrecha cavidad.

Lentamente el rubio movió sus caderas en busca de más placer, cosa que Bertholdt tomo como el indicador de que podía empezar a moverse libremente y así fue como saco un poco su miembro para volver adentrarlo, lo hizo lentamente en las primeras estocadas y los gemidos por parte de Reiner no se hicieron esperar e inundaron la habitación, que ya se encontraba llena del característico olor del amor y el sexo.

-M-más… quiero más… -al azabache no se lo repitieron una vez más y empezó con duros y profundos golpes de piel contra piel –Nghh… Ahhh-ahhh.

Cada instante que pasaba hacia que las arremetidas contra Reiner fueran más profundas y expertas dando todas en el punto dulce de su amante, sin querer perder el tiempo Bertholdt tomo entre sus labios un de los pezones del blondo y lo chupo al ritmo de las estocadas y con una de sus manos tomo la polla del otro con el fin de masturbarlo. Casi al mismo tiempo alcanzaron el límite, el primero fue Reiner que se corrió entre los abdómenes de ambos y el moreno cuando sintió la presión que ejercía la entrada del rubio supo que él también se correría y en un par de estocadas más dejo salir todo su blanquecino líquido en el interior del oji claro.

Las caricias, los besos, los movimientos y entre otras cosas, hicieron que la respiración de los dos estuviera completamente agitada y trataron de regularlas mientras se veían a los ojos después del más bello acto que hubieran hecho en sus vidas.

Bertholdt se acostó al lado del rubio luego de haber salido completamente de él, lo abrazo y se quedaron dormidos completamente.

La noche dio paso a la mañana y cuando los rayos del sol entraron por la habitación e hicieron que Reiner despertara, en un intento de levantarse su parte baja le llamo la atención y recordó lo que había hecho hace tan solo unas cuantas horas, volteo a ver al moreno que seguía dormido y la visión que tuvo fue espectacular; los rayos del sol hacían que la acanelada piel del oji verde se viera radiante y hermosa y sus cabellos parecía que brillaban.

El blondo se sonrojo al notar la forma en la que pensaba solo Bertholdt, fue entonces cuando este abrió los ojos y lo primero con lo que se encontró fue con la imagen de Reiner sonrojado y perdido en sus pensamientos, sonrió al verlo tan hermoso.

-Buenos días Reiner –dijo acercándosele para besar su frente y luego en los labios, el rubio pego un leve grito pero luego se relajó.

-B-Buenos días Bertholdt –contesto aun sonrojado y mirando hacia otra dirección.

-Vamos –le extendió su mano y el otro la tomo si saber a dónde –tenemos que bañarnos.

Al rubio no le parecía que fuera buena idea bañarse juntos pero aun así no renegó en lo absoluto. Tomaron un largo baño entre besos y suaves caricias pero no volvieron a tener relaciones, se secaron los rastros de agua y se vistieron, Bertholdt con unos pantalones de mezclilla oscura y una polera roja y Reiner con su ropa de la noche anterior.

-Yo… ya me voy –dijo el rubio caminando hacia la entrada pero el otro lo retuvo del brazo.

-Quédate a desayunar conmigo –menciono el moreno con ojos de cachorro abandonado, tomando desprevenido al oji café.

-N-no… no lo sé – lo medito un momento y por fin le dio la positiva –bien, pero deja que me vaya a cambiar de ropa, no me gusta sentirme sucio –dijo mirando sus ropas usadas.

-Está bien, yo esperare aquí para que ordenemos juntos de comer –sonrió abiertamente el oji verde y Reiner de nuevo tomo el color rojo en sus mejillas.

Era extraño, nunca había experimentado algo así y menos con un chico, tenía en claro que no aceptaba en lo más mínimo su bisexualidad ya que Christa de alguna forma lo hacía sentirse el hombre perfecto, aun cuando esta no lo amara, pero que ahora estuviera junto con un joven de al menos su misma edad, unos 25 años y que le estuviera tomando cariño tan rápidamente era totalmente raro. Ni él mismo lo comprendía.

Y eso solo era una parte, también estaba el hecho de que el follado hubiera sido él, nunca había tomado bien ser el de abajo y más que claro que siempre había sido él quien dominara la relación; pero con este azabache las cosas se había tornado de lo más peligroso e increíble.

Agregando que no recordaba exactamente donde había escuchado su nombre y tenía un horrible deja vú.

Ya había acabado de cambiarse y estaba listo para ir a desayunar con Bertholdt cuando vio el montón de papeles que estaban en la mesa del living, se acercó para examinarlos y era claro que tenía que revisarlos pero ya cuando vio la primera hoja y en ella las palabras: "Urgente, revísalo y envíamelo tan pronto esté listo".

Sabía que le demoraría checar hoja por hoja así que opto por dejar plantado al azabache que seguía esperándolo en su habitación.

Por otro lado se encontraba el oji verde pensando en el rubio, no podía creer que se lo volvía a encontrar y de qué forma, guapo, varonil, muy elegante y sobre todo soltero. Ya había pasado cerca de 15 años de que se habían visto por última vez y seguramente por eso es que no lo había reconocido ni un poquito, aunque eso lo ponía triste.

¿Cómo es posible olvidar una amistad de infantes? Bueno tenía 10 años cada uno pero que lo olvidara, eso era inaceptable aunque él mismo tampoco se podía quejar ya que no lo había reconocido en el bar la primera noche que se encontraron y fue hasta que lo vio nuevamente el en hotel que le reconoció completamente, tenía que hacerlo recordar de alguna forma y estaba consciente de que no tendría mucho tiempo a su favor.

Hace poco se había enterado por su hermana Hanji que Reiner se había vuelto el presidente de la empresa de su padre, ahora era todo un empresario, también se había enterado de su compromiso y pensó que realmente se casaría pero ya viéndolo en Las Vegas se dio cuenta de que no se casaría.

El tiempo paso volando mientras pensaba en lo que haría ese día a lado del blondo pero no noto que ya habían pasado cerca de dos horas de cuando se separaron hasta que su estómago gruño por algo de comida, no entendía que paso, se suponía que él regresaría para irse juntos a desayunar o más bien almorzar, pero nada de que regresara.

Salió de su habitación y camino hacia las demás de ese piso pero había olvidado preguntarle cuál era su habitación y no tocaría cada puerta, desanimado bajo a los primeros pisos para ir a comer solo.

Reiner casi acababa de revisar sus documentos cuando alguien toco a su puerta y él abrió, era servicio al cuarto que le llevaba su comida.

La comida era exquisita, así que comió tranquilamente pero un peso en el pecho le ofusco el sabor, se sentí culpable por haber dejado a Bertholdt plantado y solo.

-Seguramente ya se cansó de esperarme y fue a comer solo –Reiner suspiro con pesadez y continúo con sus papeles.

La ultima hoja era de más importancia que todas la demás pues trataba de su futuro socio en los negocios, un joven alemán llamado Eren, su empresa se dedicaba a manufacturación de piezas automovilísticas, mientras que la de Reiner a la fabricación de autos. Sería un gran convenio pero antes tenía que reunirse y lo más pronto posible, al parecer tendría que abandonar sus vacaciones propuestas por Ymir para trabajar de nuevo.

Viajaría a Paris pues ahí se encontraba Eren por el momento y si se lograba la afiliación ese mismo día firmarían los papeles más importantes que hayan pasado por sus manos, hasta ese momento.

Envió todos los documentos de regreso a Ymir y también un correo donde le pedía que reservara una habitación en un hotel en Paris y que él compraría el boleto de avión, su vuelo seria al siguiente día en la tarde.

Por fin salió de su habitación y anduvo sin rumbo, tenía que devolver el auto que había rentado así que tentó los bolsillos de sus pantalones y checo que estuvieran las llaves y si lo estaban. Devolvió el auto y regreso andando al hotel con los pensamientos llenos del azabache. Quería verlo y estar a su lado, pero todo era muy confuso y extraño.

Por primera vez en toda su existencia se replanteaba su orientación sexual y se daba cuenta que le gustaban los hombres, tenía que admitirlo aunque no lo quisiera, el moreno de ojos azules lo tenía loco y si de él dependiera estaría comiendo de su mano.

Demasiado extraño debía de decirse.

Llego al hotel y acomodo su maleta para su viaje del día siguiente pero negocios eran negocios y en el correo que había revisado de Ymir antes de empezar arreglar sus cosas, le aseguraba que podía tomarse unos días en la ciudad del amor y no dudo en aceptarlos.

Sin embargo seguía teniendo en la cabeza a Bertholdt.

Entrada la noche bajo de su piso para ir a cenar en otro de los restaurantes del hotel, pidió una mesa para uno y dentro se encontró con el oji azul, este le dedico una sonrisa y le indico que se sentara con él.

Reiner dudo pero al final lo hizo.

-Hola Reiner –dijo Bertholdt sonriendo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza de café.

-H-hola Bertholdt… s-siento lo de hoy temprano –menciono sin ver a los ojos al moreno, realmente estaba arrepentido pero ya nada podía hacer.

-Ah! Eso, no te preocupes –el rubio levanto la mirada y se encontró con la brillante sonrisa del azabache y al parecer no estaba enojado –ya me lo pagaras después –y se relamió los labios, a Reiner le tembló todo cuando vio la mirada tan pasional y seductora y recordó el dolor y placer por el que había pasado la noche anterior.

El mesero llego y tomo sus órdenes, comieron tranquilamente sin cruzar ni una sola palabra hasta que esperaron por el postre.

-Me iré mañana Bertholdt –dijo rápidamente el rubio.

-¿Qué? –no podía creer lo que escuchaba -¿Cómo que te vas? ¿Tan pronto?

-Sí, de hecho no es que yo quiera…

-Entonces quédate un poco más –dijo velozmente Bertholdt.

-Espera, espera, de hecho me voy porque tengo negocios que atender y luego de eso retomare mis vacaciones.

-Volverás, ¿verdad?

-Lamentablemente no, me voy a Paris y ahí me quedare otros tres días y luego regresare al trabajo.

Bertholdt se sumió en sus pensamientos, el impacto era mucho, su amigo de la infancia no lo recordaba y ahora que lo volvía a encontrar él se iba por trabajo y si sumaba el hecho de amarlo desde pequeños. Si, bueno era un amor un tanto insano pero al pequeño azabache no le importaba, igual estaba enamorado del rubio desde ese entonces.

El mesero lo saco de sus pensamientos cuando les llevo los postres a la mesa, mismo que devoraron en unos instantes y después de unos instantes interminablemente silenciosos y tensos, Bertholdt hablo.

-Entonces hagamos de las horas que quedan las mejores que pudiste haber tenido en Las Vegas –dijo sonriente mientras le pedía la cuenta al mesero y pagaba –Vamos –dijo tendiéndole una mano al blondo, misma que tomo y se dejó guiar.

Salieron del hotel y caminaron largo rato tomados de las manos hasta llegar a un parque del centro justo donde se encontraban unas bellas fuentes de agua danzantes. Tomaron asiento en una banca libre y cuando menos se lo espero Reiner, sus labios se encontraban presos éntrelos de Bertholdt.

Era un beso dulce, lleno de pasión y amor, las salivas de los dos se mezclaron mientras sus lenguas realizaban un baile muy coordinado.

Necesitados de aire se separaban pero por muy cortos lapsos, ya que volvían a unir sus labios en busca del roce del otro. Ambos se vieron obligados a recordar que se encontraban en un lugar público y que si querían llegar a algo más pasional debían de esperar a regresar al hotel y así lo hicieron, solo que esta vez en el camino se daban pequeños besos en los labios o sutiles roces en la piel del otro.

En el hotel, se comieron a besos mientras subían al piso donde se encontraban sus habitaciones y esta vez fue Reiner quien arrastro a Bertholdt a su pieza. Entraron y las pérdidas de ropa no se hicieron esperar ni un solo momento.

Todos el camino a la lujosa habitación estaba decorado con las prendas de cada uno, las camisas a lado del sillón, los zapatos del oji claro en el living y su pantalón en la barra del comedor, los zapatos del moreno en la entrada de la recamara y sus pantalones chocaron contra la ventana de cristal de la misma cuando el rubio los arrojo lejos de la cama. El resto de prendas se perdieron en algún instante dejándolos únicamente con sus interiores.

Ya en la cama Bertholdt acostó a Reiner y comenzó a besarle de nuevo los labios, luego bajo lentamente por su cuello, lo lamio y mordió dejando unas cuantas marcas rojizas, tomo los botones rosados que tenía en frente entre sus dedos y los estrujo sacándole un gemido al blondo, le dedico toda su atención a uno de ellos, lamiéndolo y rozando sus dientes sobre él.

Bajo una de sus manos y rozo el pene de Reiner sobre la tela, los dedos del azabache eran de fuego mientras acariciaban suavemente la parte intima del rubio, varios gemidos escaparon con cada roce y el calor de la habitación aumento dando paso al amor que cada uno dedicaba al otro, casi como si desde siempre se hubieran conocido.

Bertholdt se apoderó de nueva cuenta de los labios hinchados de Reiner y el otro recorrió la amplia espalda del otro con sus manos formando largas líneas o círculos sin fin, las caricias continuaron hasta que el azabache bajo para alcanzar el pene erecto del rubio y de un tajo retiro la tela, que tanto estorbaba, y se dispuso a lamerlo cual paleta. Lo metió por completo en su boca, chupaba tanto como podía y succionaba cada vez que pasaba por la punta.

Esa felación era un tanto tortuosa para Reiner ya que estaba por correrse, solo que no quería hacerlo y verse patético ante Bertholdt por correrse de nuevo con su boca.

-Déjalo salir Reiner, no te preocupes solo déjate ir –dijo y continuo con su trabajo.

En unos instantes más el espeso liquido blanquecino del peli rubio salió expulsado en la boca y mismo que trago el azabache.

-Ahh… n-no debiste… ha-hacerlo –Reiner intentaba recuperar el aliento después de la maravillosa "mamada".

-Lo sé, pero yo quería hacerlo – le respondió coqueto Bertholdt mientras deslizaba uno de sus dedos sobre el falo del rubio para despertarlo de nuevo y un gemido salió de sus labios.

Entonces el azabache detuvo lo que hacía y se apartó un poco para ver al peli claro en todo su esplendor con el rostro de un rojo muy intenso, con la respiración entrecortada, un tanto despeinado y con un gesto de frustración porque él se detuvo.

-Prepárate solo –le ordeno el oji azul en un tono lleno de lívido y morbo.

Reiner no sabía que decir, primero le hace una felación de maravilla, luego lo excita de nuevo y por ultimo le indica que sea él mismo quien se prepare para recibir el miembro del Bertholdt.

-Vamos hazlo, si es que quieres esto –dijo rozando su pene contra la entrada del rubio empresario, este se tensó al sentir lo caliente del pene de su amante.

Sin pensárselo más, se acercó tres de sus dedos de la mano izquierda y los ensalivo con esmero y lujuria ante los ojos del Fubar, él que justamente le había pedido eso, no podía creer que lo estuviera haciendo. En realidad tenía en claro que probablemente sería él quien terminara preparándolo, pero al parecer no iba a ser así. Vio con detenimiento como es que Reiner chupaba sus largos dedos y como los acerco a su rosada entrada entre sus piernas.

El primer dedo le arranco un gemido de dolor y una gran incomodidad lo acecho, empezó a moverlo lentamente y cuando se acostumbró dejo escapar leves gemidos de placer, que ante los oídos de Bertholdt eran música, seguido introdujo otro dedo y una punzada más de dolor lo molesto pero el placer iniciaba a superarlo y cuando metió el ultimo dedo ya no sintió molestia alguna.

Por otro lado, el moreno se estaba masturbando mientras veía el espectáculo ofrecido por el Braun, sus dedos y su maravillosa entrada. Era un show por demás excitante y placentero, de inmediato su falo le exigió que ya lo dejara entrar en aquel rubio pero debía de esperar a que estuviera completamente preparado y listo.

Reiner por fin saco sus dedos y dejo a la vista su entrada dilatada, el azabache se relamió los labios y se le acerco pero el otro lo detuvo y ante la confusión, solo pudo ver cómo es que el joven empresario chupaba de nueva cuenta sus dedos con el fin de retirar su propio sabor de ellos, y acerco más al Fubar a su rostro y lo beso.

Los sabores del sus salivas se mezclaban en la danza que llevaban a cabo, mientras compartían el extraño pero delicioso sabor de los fluidos del rubio.

-No dejas de sorprenderme –le comento Bertholdt cuando se separaron.

-Y tú a mí menos, ahora hazlo.

Y de una profunda y rápida estocada lo penetro, el miembro del moreno se sentía en la gloria, por fin podía disfrutar de lo estrecho y húmedo que era el agujero del contrario. Se quedaron unos segundos en la misma posición y luego de ese pequeño momento de disfrute para ambos, las embestidas empezaron, cada vez más constantes y acertadas, dando en el punto dulce de Reiner.

La orquesta de gemidos y golpes del piel contra piel no se hicieron esperar ni un solo instante, las ondas de placer se expendían por el cuerpo de ambos y era más que evidente que querían más de aquello.

Reiner de un momento a otro empujo a Bertholdt hacia atrás, haciendo que este saliera de dentro de él y que quedara recostado, lo siguiente era aún más impensable que el rubio que hubiera preparado por sí mismo; esta ocasión era el Braun quien deseaba sentir la hombría del moreno de otra forma y en un movimiento rápido se sentó sobre él.

Tomo el pene del Fubar y lo coloco en el inicio de su entrada y dejo caer sus caderas fuertemente, provocando que esa larga y profunda estocada le rozara su punto dulce y solo quería sentirlo una y otra y otra vez, empezó a moverse de arriba abajo montándolo. Definitivamente era maravillosa aquella posición, era placentero y ya no se sentía tan mal con respecto a ser el pasivo.

El azabache esta en shock por lo hecho por el rubio y no era para menos, pero tan pronto reacciono decidió que si tal vez era su última noche debía de dar lo mejor, tomo las caderas de Reiner y las empujo firmemente hacia abajo, haciendo que las estocadas fueran más acertadas en se momento lo único que podía sentir eran las estrechas paredes de Reiner sofocando su miembro.

Estaban por correrse los dos, el primero fue Bertholdt derramando todos sus fluidos dentro de Reiner y solo unos instantes más se corrió el peli claro, manchando el pecho del moreno con su esencia. Saco lentamente el falo del oji azul de su entrada con la intención de torturarlo y lo logro, su respiración esta irregular y trataba de hacer que se volviera tranquila pero una idea le atravesó la cabeza y con un poco de dificultad y en la posición en la que se encontraban, se acercó a la cara del azabache.

Bertholdt vio cómo se movía el Braun hacia él y cuando tuvo la hombría de este frete a su rostro, no lo peso ni un solo segundo y la engullo entera. ¡Mierda! Eso era malditamente sexy y lo calentó de nueva cuenta.

-Mira solo como me tienes de nuevo –dijo el Fubar entre ronco y lujurioso por más.

-Solo yo te pongo de esa forma, ¿no es así? –le cuestiono de vuelta Reiner, mientras deslizaba uno de sus dedos por el falo del otro.

-Sin palabras.

Ambos soltaron unas pequeñas risitas y se volvieron a unir en un beso.

Continuaron así por un tiempo más y cuando cayeron rendidos, se quedaron dormidos. Al día siguiente el vuelo de Reiner salía y tenía que despedirse, sin embargo se ducharon juntos y Bertholdt lo ayudo pues estaba adolorido a morir en la espalda baja.

Almorzaron y lo acompaño al aeropuerto.

PASAJEROS DEL VUELO 765 CON DESTINO A PARIS, FRANCIA; FAVOR DE ABORDAR POR LA PUERTA E. PASAJEROS DEL VUELO 765 CON DESTINO A PARIS, FRANCIA; FAVOR DE ABORDAR POR LA PUERTA E.

-Supongo que este es el adiós –dijo Reiner mientras se levantaba de su asiento de la sala de espera.

-Si… eso creo… -respondió el moreno –supongo que debo de decir que tengas un buen viaje, así que: buen viaje –y sonrió, pero dentro de sí estaba triste no quería que el rubio se fuera, quería más tiempo para pasarlo junto a él.

-Tonto, en fin y Bertholdt –lo vio fijamente a los ojos y se hipnotizo con esas maravillosas orbes azules –espero que nos veamos de nuevo, yo… hmm… -dudo en decirlo.

-¿Qué cosa Reiner? –le pregunto con curiosidad y nervios.

-¡Yo te tome cariño! –le soltó de sopetón y con la cara teñida de rojo -¡Y solo espero volver a las Vegas para verte de nuevo!

Bertholdt sonrió de oreja a oreja con tal confesión, si lo había tomado por sorpresa pero aun así estaba muy feliz, Reiner no lo recordaba pero había desarrollado sentimientos por el en tan solo tres días.

-Yo también espero eso ansiosamente –dijo acercándose y tomándolo del mentón para besarlo.

Reiner se había tensado pero después de sentir el calor y cariño que transmitía ese beso se relajó y respondió, cuando el beso termino tomo sus maletas y se encamino a la Puerta E para abordar el avión.

Poco a poco el Fubar lo perdió de vista y cuando lo hizo por completo se giró para salir del aeropuerto y regresar a casa y no precisamente el Hotel Luxor, si no su verdadera casa.

Tan pronto había llegado su teléfono empezó a sonar, era Jean, su amigo y compañero de la banda.

-¿Y cómo te fue? –le pregunto de inmediato el peli gris que sabía de lo que estaba haciendo el azabache, después de interrogarlo por teléfono cuando se había separado e Reiner en el hotel.

-Bien y mal –respondió soltando un pequeño suspiro –se ha ido.

-¿Cómo? ¿Tan pronto? Pensé que se quedaría más al recordarte.

-Pues como veras no fue así y de todas formas no me recordó en absoluto, para él solo era un extraño, un mero y casual extraño.

-Hay amigo, pero algo harás ¿verdad? Digo ya fueron suficientes 15 años separados y esta ocasión no hay nada que te detenga, ni tus padres.

Y era totalmente cierto, ya nada lo retenía de ir tras el blondo, solo su propio corazón; y bueno no es como si en la primera ocasión hubiera tenido todas las de ganar para ir en contra de su padres. Para iniciar aún tenía 10 años, ellos se mudarían y según su madre solo eran unos niños.

Pero esta ocasión tenía 25 años, podía viajar a la hora que se le antojara y ya no era solo un niño, además tenía tanto dinero como quería, de alguna forma por decirlo "se podría en dinero" luego de que sus padres murieran justo después de vender su compañía a su hermana Hanji, y retirarse, todo el dinero de sus padres estaba destinado a él como legítimo heredero y como lo estipulaba el testamento de ambos, pues su hermana ya era rica y no necesitaba nada de sus progenitores.

-¿Entonces? ¿Lo harás?

Lo medito un poco más.

-¡Sí! ¡Lo haré! –Dijo animado –Tendré que dejarte la banda a tu cargo, espero no metas la pata.

-¿Es que acaso no confías en mi Berthito querido? –dijo entre defraudado e irónico –Estas dejándola en ni más ni menos que las mejores manos que tienes por aquí.

-¡Bertholdt, no te preocupes, yo estaré vigilándolo! –se escuchó a lo lejos, pero él había reconocido de inmediato aquella voz, era Marco, el novio de Jean.

-¡Gracias Marco! –grito esperando que lo escuchara.

-¡No es nada!

-No sean así chicos, ustedes saben que yo puedo hacerlo…

-Si Jean, lo sabemos pero por si las dudas –contesto el azabache y tanto él como Marco se rieron –bueno chicos los dejo tengo que ir a prepararme, solo espero alcanzar un vuelo este día, no quiero separa e mucho de él.

-¡Suerte! –le gritaron al unísono el peli gris y el otro azabache.

-Gracias –y colgó.

Se apresuró a llamar al aeropuerto para saber si había algún boleto disponible para ese día a Francia y por suerte si lo había, lo compro y regreso al mismo para ir tras de Reiner.

No sabía dónde podría estar, pero ya lo buscaría llegando, probablemente tendría que preguntarle a Hanji pero que más daba con tal de dar con su paradero.

PASAJEROS DEL VUELO 774 CON DESTINO A PARIS, FRANCIA; FAVOR DE ABORDAR POR LA PUERTA E. PASAJEROS DEL VUELO 774 CON DESTINO A PARIS, FRANCIA; FAVOR DE ABORDAR POR LA PUERTA E.

Tan pronto los altavoces anunciaron nuevamente el abordaje del avión con destino a Paris, Bertholdt corrió hacia la puerta E, él no soportaría pasar ni un minuto más lejos del blondo, pero el viaje duraba al menos una horas.

La paciencia por obviedad no era un característica muy suya pero debía de controlarse y pensar que hacer tan pronto pisara tierras parisinas.

Mientras tanto el vuelo de Reiner recién llegaba, eran cerca de las 6 am, si era muy temprano. En aquella bella ciudad recién llegaba la mañana de ese día y no era para otra cosa, la diferencia horaria era mucha.

Aun si era de mañana, tarde o madrugada, el rubio estaba cansado y no se reuniría con Eren hasta las 3:00 pm de ese mismo día, sin más pidió un taxi en el aeropuerto al hotel y tan pronto llego cayó en un profundo sueno.

Pasadas ya unas cuantas horas, Reiner despertó y se ducho, eran cerca de las 11 del día y Bertholdt ya se encontraba en Paris, busco un hotel lujoso y donde probablemente estaría el rubio, el hotel Campanile Paris 11, un lugar que destilaba lujo y elegancia; y que por cierto se encontraba cerca de la famosa Place de la Bastille.

Su hermana la parecer también se encontraba en aquel lugar, solo que en otro hotel, el hotel Novotel Paris Tour Eiffe y le había pedido que se reunieran.

-Hola Berth, hace tanto que nos vemos –dijo sonriente Hanji.

-No ha sido tanto Hanji, como 3 meses, desde tu boda –le contesto.

-Bueno, tres meses es mucho tiempo y por cierto ya me divorcie –comento indiferente y hasta feliz.

-¿Cómo que te divorciaste? ¿Por qué?

-Pues como lo oyes y fue porque según él, no era persona que conoció, una persona dulce, tranquila y nada desquiciada…

-Espera, espera, esa persona que describes no la conozco, y solo soy familiar de una loca desquiciada por la ciencia y la medicina, una chica con problemas mentales –Hanji se estaba molestando por como la describía su hermano –pero que también es muy buena y siempre sonríe –dijo para finalizar.

-Si… tienes razón, yo soy así –respondió sonriente – y bueno es no tiene importancia, ¿para que querías verme?

-Es… sobre Reiner, bueno tú sabes que lo había encontrado en Las Vegas hace tan solo unos días atrás y recién nos separamos ya que él tenía trabajo que atender en esta ciudad y yo quería saber si…

-Si puedo localizarlo por ti, ¿verdad? –Hanji estaba más que consiente sobre el amor que le profesaba su hermano al peli claro y mismo que no había confesado por miedo –Claro que puedo hacerlo –Bertholdt sonrió por el favor que le haría su hermana –pero…

-Y aquí vienen tus peros Hanji, ¿es que acaso no puedes hacer algo por tu lindo hermanito? –el azabache sabia de sobra que el favor no sería gratis pero solo una vez no estaría mal, ¿cierto?

-Pero si no es la primera vez que hago algo por ti, pero… está bien y esta es la última vez Berth.

-Claro Hanji –ambos se sonrieron.

-¿Quieres comer? Yo tengo que ir antes de reunirme con unos socios a las tres –Hanji se levantó de su asiento en la recepción del hotel y Bertholdt la siguió –Al parecer mi nuevo socio quiere hacer una triple alianza con otra compañía pero no me quiso decir cuál y de todas formas si no estaba de acuerdo con tal unificación me podía retirar.

-Hanji no tienes de que preocuparte, todo va a salir bien –el moreno le sonrió a su hermana con confianza y caminaron al restaurante más cercano, el Benkay que ofrecía comida japonesa.

Comieron mientras mantenían una animada plática respecto a los tres mese4s que no se habían visto y al parecer la castaña había expandido los horizontes de la empresa y ya no se dedicaba solo a la manufacturación de motores y creación de pinturas, sino también a la medicina, cosa que tenía encandilada a la de anteojos.

-Bueno Bertholdt, deja todo en mis manos y pronto tendrás noticias de Reiner, espero encontrarlo pronto con la ayuda de Erwin.

-Eso espero y… gracias hermana, sabía que podía contar contigo.

Bertholdt estaba por irse cuando Hanji lo detuvo.

-¿Que sucede Hanji? –la morena lo veía con ojos de súplica y un poco de nerviosismo -¿Quieres que vaya contigo? –ella asintió rápidamente y el azabache dejo salir una pequeña risita, casi no veía así a su loca y desquiciada hermana, bueno era entendible; tal alianza podía beneficiarla o perjudicarla y no quería tomar una mala decisión y si la presencia de él la ayudaba ahí estaría para ella.

-Tenemos que ir a al Novotel Café, ahí nos reuniremos los tres –dijo tomando de la mano a su hermano y jalándolo para ir a dicho restaurante.

Mientras todo eso sucedía, Reiner ya estaba listo para ir a la dichosa reunión pero aún era temprano y opto por almorzar en su habitación y tenía que elegir entre comida japonesa y francesa, tomo la primera; hace ya tanto de su viaje a Japón que tenía una pequeña añoranza a tal gastronomía.

Cuando termino de comer eran las 2:40 y aún tenía tiempo, pero tampoco quería llegar tarde, algo muy característico de los ingleses era su puntualidad y en él era más que clara tal cualidad, tomo el ascensor para llegar al restaurante francés del completo habitacional y en la entrada pidió que lo llevaran a la mesa que había reservado Eren; el maître lo llevo a una de las mesas más alejadas y cerca de la ventana, pero en ella ya se encontraba dos personas y ninguna de ellas era Eren.

Lo más probable es que fuera un error.

-Es aquí señor, me parece que ya no tarda en llegar el señor Jaeger si me disculpa –Reiner asintió y el maître se alejó.

Se quedó parado detrás de los extraños que ocupaban la mesa, la primera era una castaña que traía el cabello recogido en una coleta y usaba un pantalón blanco de corte recto, una blusa igualmente blanca y un saco café claro, con unos tacones de color marfil y el segundo era ni más ni menos que Bertholdt; de primera instancia no lo había registrado bien, pero observándolo mejor lo reconoció de inmediato.

Simplemente no podía creerlo, ¿Qué hacia él ahí? ¿No se suponía que se quedaría en Las Vegas? ¿Por qué acompañaba a la morena? ¿Acaso le había mentido? Bueno sí que Bertholdt era todo un sobre de sorpresas.

-Vamos Braun no te quedes ahí parado- sintió que una mano se colocaba detrás suyo y se giró para ver al dueño de la mano, era Eren que recién llegaba –Toma asiento, tenemos cosas sobre las que hablar –y así fue como el castaño de ojos agua marina camino y se sentó en uno de los lugares libres de la mesa.

-C-claro –dijo torpemente y se sentó.

-Bien al parecer ya estamos todos e incluso nos sobra alguien, ¿nos así señorita Zoe? –Dijo mirando un tanto despectivamente a la castaña.

-Es mi hermano Eren.

-Muy grandecito para que lo andes cuidando pero en fin –chasqueo la lengua y procedió a lo importante –señorita Zoe, es para mí un honor presentarle al Joven Braun, un amigo y socio mío y Reiner, ella es la señorita Hanji Zoe Fubar, nuestra próxima socia.

El rubio estaba más que descolocado, ¿desde cuando eran tan amigos Eren y él? ¿Y que era esa forma de presentar a la gente? Aunque todo eso le ahorraba muchas palabras y cosas por decir para convencer al castaño.

-Mucho gusto joven Braun, hablo cortes la castaña.

-El gusto es mío –y estrecharon manos.

-Él es mi hermano Bertholdt, joven Eren –dijo señalando al azabache.

-Mucho gusto Bertholdt, contesto Eren mientras le dirigía una sonrisa ladina al moreno –y bueno como puedes ver Hanji, Reiner es el otro socio que te mencione, por mi parte todo está bien, solo falta que ustedes estén de acuerdo y firmemos lo contratos.

Sin perdida alguna de tiempo Eren les explico lo que tenía en mente, la unión de las compañías era con el único fin de que las auto partes de cada uno fluyeran como propias del otro y así recíprocamente, era una buena mancuerna adicionando el hecho de que el Jaeger quería construir un auto de última generación con las piezas de cada compañía, ofrecido algo nuevo y revolucionario al público en general.

Tanto Hanji con Reiner lo pensaron detenidamente, era algo increíble lo que les ofrecía Eren y es que las autopartes de Alemania eran las mejores, los motores que hacia la empresa de Hanji eran revolucionarios por sí mismo desde que ella había tomado el poder y las grandes creaciones automovilísticas de las que se jactaba la marca de Reiner no eran para más.

Al final ambos estuvieron de acuerdo y tras un tenso espacio de discusiones al respecto, se firmaron los documentos pertinentes, cenaron los cuatro juntos y cuando acabaron Eren se marchó alegando que tenía un asunto urgente que atender, los otros tres lo siguieron con la mirada mientras veían como se reunía con un joven azabache de unos veintitantos años pero no mayor que él.

-Hola Reiner –por fin el primero en hablar fue Bertholdt que ya desde hace rato tenia las intensas ganas de raptar la rubio y llevárselo lejos para tenerlo él solo.

-Hola Bertholdt –el peli claro suspiro, con la batalla campal que había tenido con los otros 2 ya se había olvidado del moreno y ahora se acordaba de él.

-Bueno Reiner, hace tanto que nos vemos y ya nos tratamos como extraños, ¿cierto? –dijo la castaña.

-¿De qué hablas? –dijo mirándola fijamente.

-Tenías razón Berth, él no nos recuerda, pues ni modo siempre se puede empezar de nuevo –le dijo a su hermano levantándose de la silla y acercándose al rubio –Soy Hanji Zoe Fubar, tu antigua vecina el Londres –menciono mientras le enseñaba su blanca dentadura y le tendía la mano a Reiner.

Entonces Reiner lo recordó todo al ver la sonrisa de Hanji, ¿Cuántos años había pasado? ¿Quince? ¿O más? Hace ya bastante que se había separado de sus mejores amigos, aquella castaña que había perdido un diente mientras corría a lado al rio y aquel azabache de grandes ojos verdes que tanto le fascinaban y encandilaban.

Todo tenía sentido ahora, ya sabía porque es que le había tomado cariño a Bertholdt, él era el niño de sus sueños, el niño que juro nunca separarse de él aunque terminaran separándose, el niño que tanto añoraba su corazón, el niño dueño de todos sus recuerdos y momentos felices, el mismo niño que se había vuelto un hombre y que ahora quería como un amante, como una pareja, como un ser único, como su futuro.

-Los extrañe –dijo mirándolos a los dos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y mismas que Bertholdt se encargó de limpiar y que nunca más dejaría que se vieran en esas bellas mejillas.


	2. Capítulo 2: Little Things

LITTLE THINGS.

Caro Ji en colaboración con Samanttha Sasha Riren Ereri de Yaoi (aquí me dices si tienes este nick en Fanfiction o es otro, para cambiarlo)

Jean X Marco.

-Llegaste temprano –menciono un chico que se encontraba en un sillón a otro que recién llegaba.

-Ni tanto la tocada se alargó más de lo que esperaba, todo fue culpa de Fubar –dijo entre molesto e indiferente el joven que recién llegaba a su hogar, a lado de su pareja -Te extrañe – le dijo dándole un pequeño beso a lado de su ojo derecho y del lugar donde antes se encontraba su ojo.

-Y yo a ti, aunque no tiene mucho de que nos separamos –dijo sonriente.

-Lo sé. Pero quisiera pasar todo el día contigo.

-Pero sabes que no puede ser si, tú eres quien trae todo a casa. ¿Sabes? –le dijo mientras el recién llegado iba a la cocina por algo.

-¿Qué cosa? –dijo alzando la voz para demostrarle que lo escuchaba.

-Empiezo a creer que soy una carga para ti y para los demás.

El chico primer regreso a su lado y lo miro serio.

-No eres ninguna carga y sabes a la perfección que yo decidí este camino para mí mismo, tú no eres responsable de mis acciones…

-Lo sé, pero… simplemente no puedo evitarlo –soltó sincerándose el azabache de ojos oscuros y de pecas en las mejillas –Jean, tú no sabes que se siente tener cáncer de…

-Claro que no lo sé pero algo que si se y que tú no sabes es que yo tengo que soportar el saber que la persona que amo se puede quedar ciego y que ya nunca más veré sus ojos oscuros que tanto amo –le respondió.

-Gracias.

-Por nada Marco, todo sea por ti –beso el nacimiento de su cabello e hizo que colocara su cabeza en su pecho.

-¿Quieres comer? –le pregunto Marco al chico y este solo se dedicó a asentir ligeramente.

Ambos cenaron y cuando la noche cayó fueron a dormir. Al día siguiente el moreno se había levantado para preparar e desayuno de su amado Jean, aquel muchacho de cabello cenizo, ojos cafés claro y de gran carácter que tanto quería y apreciaba desde que lo conoció en el conservatorio de Nueva York.

Tal vez al inicio todo era muy extraño, hasta para él que sufría y aun no lo sabía.

:::::::

Era solo un día como cualquier otro, uno donde Marco Bodt tenía que asistir a sus clases de música en el hermoso conservatorio que se encontraba a solo 4 cuadras de su hogar, caminaba tranquilamente mientras cargaba el maletín de su flauta y trompeta; observaba todo como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía y ese que así lo sentía.

Los últimos meses había estado decayendo su vista y sus padres lo habían llevado al oftalmólogo para que lo revisara y este le dijo que necesitaría usar un par de lentes, al principio no le había agradado la idea pero cuando vio que esos molestos lentes hacían que su vista mejorara no puso objeción y decidió adaptarse.

Cuando estaba a una cuadra de llegar, chocó contra un muchacho más grande que él y le arrebato el maletín; definitivamente los ladrones estaban a la orden del día, corrió detrás de él pero no lo alcanzaba y fue entonces que un muchacho de cabello gris paso a su lado con otro maletín y por un momento creyó que era otro ladrón, hasta que este último levanto su maletín y lo arrojo al primer sujeto.

El maletín golpeo directamente la cabeza del hurtador y provoco que callera al suelo, el maletín de Marco cayó a lado del tipo musculoso y el chico de mata ceniza llego a donde se encontraba el ladrón tirado y tomo ambos maletines.

-Maldito, intenta robar el maletín de otro chico del conservatorio y te juro que esta vez si te tiro los dientes de enfrente –dijo tomándolo del cuello y haciendo que lo viera, Marco solo veía a una distancia considerada, esperando a que el muchacho no golpeara al tipo y le entregara su maletín.

-N-no lo hare… s-solo déjame ir –era increíble ver cómo es que el grandulón se había doblegado ante la furia del más joven.

-Eso espero –y por fin lo soltó, camino a donde estaba Marco y le tendió el maletín –Toma, esto es tuyo.

-¡Oh! Gracias –dijo tomando entre sus manos su preciado maletín.

-Vamos, las clases empezaran pronto.

Ambos caminaron hacia el edificio donde tomaban clases, no intercambiaron ninguna palabra más pero al tiempo se conocieron y Marco supo que aquel peli cenizo era Jean Kirschtein, un chico de un grado menor que el suyo, tocaba piano y aprendía violín.

Creía que era un joven sin igual, de fuertes ideales y un gran líder, bueno si es que se lo propusiera, su amistad pronto creció y junto con sus amigos formaron una pequeña banda y buscaban lugares donde tocar para empezar a difundir su música. Todos ellos estaban decididos a hacer una gran banda y no importaba cuanto tardaran.

Entonces las malas noticias llegaron, Marco estaba perdiendo muy rápido la vista y eso había alarmado a sus padres, buscando más opiniones y dando al final con un reconocido doctor ingles que erradicaba en Estados Unidos, Mike Zacarius. Este les había dicho que el azabache tenía un melanoma ocular en el ojo derecho.

El doctor les había explicado que los melanomas oculares regularmente empiezan en los coroides y que generalmente se presentan en adultos, pero eso no quería decir que no lo hicieran en menos y el joven Bodt, era una de esas excepciones.

Este melanoma en especial se podía esparcir por el resto de su cuerpo pero con un buen tratamiento se podía salvar y para ese momento la enfermedad había avanzado de tal manera que perdió el ojo, con ayuda radioterapias y medicamentos se eliminó el cáncer de su vista y Mike le había indicado que podía vivir como un joven normal, a lo que él respondió: "Un joven normal que no tiene un ojo y tiene como opción usar un ojo de cristal o un parche y el mismo joven que prefiere un tozo de tela antes que ese ojo falso, además hará que me vea interesante", esa mismas palabras se las había repetido a Jean, su amigo inseparable.

Jean se había deprimido cuando se enteró de la enfermedad del Bodt ero no podía hacer nada más que estar a su lado y apoyarlo en todo lo que necesitara y si llegaba quedarse ciego, él estaría ahí para ser sus ojos.

Unos días antes de su graduación del conservatorio, los cuatro amigos habían ido a un bar a presentarse pero la vocalista de la banda Sasha; y amiga de Marco, se había lastimado gritándole a Connie, el baterista, sobre porque se había comido sus papas y por falta de vocalista casi no se presentan; hasta que alguien le publico les dijo que él podía cantar la canción, era un chico azabache, iris verdes, piel morena y de casi dos metros.

Todos aceptaron y subió al escenario con ellos, a los presentes les había encantado la canción y los chicos de la banda estuvieron de acuerdo en que querían que se les uniera el azabache alto, él acepto rápidamente aunque un poco dudoso, su nombre Bertholdt.

Ese mismo día Jean estaba decidido a hacer lo que más quería hacer, confesarle su amor a Marco.

-Y bueno, ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme? –ambos caminaban a lado del otro después de salir del bar.

-Bueno… yo… tengo algo que decirte…

-Si eso ya me lo habías dicho, solo dime que cosa es –Marco era paciente pero no le agradaba que Jean fuera así, para él, el Kirschtein era seguro de sí mismo y firme.

Jean no encontraba palabras así que en un impulso de "estupidez", como él lo llamaría, tomo a Marco por los hombros y lo beso. No era el beso más perfecto del mundo pero si el que declaraba sus sentimientos hacia el otro y eso era suficiente.

Ambos pares de labios danzaron entre ellos de forma lenta y pausada, titubeando de vez en vez pero con más seguridad cada roce, Jean paso su lengua sobre los carnosos labios del Marco y este los abrió para darle paso a una danza más atrevida y ejecutaba entre sus lenguas.

Cada roce, cada leve suspiro, cada pequeña respiración los unía más y les afirmaba a ambos el amor del uno al otro.

-Te quiero – dijo el Kirschtein en un susurro en el oído del Bodt.

-Y yo a ti –se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron como tontos enamorados.

Sencillamente no era la mejor confesión de amor, pero para ambos era más que suficiente.

Las cosas progresaron gradualmente y gracias a Bertholdt, había conseguido un maravilloso lugar donde ensayar y cada día se reunían ahí antes de ir a trabajar cada uno.

—Jean —dijo el pecoso con una voz suave— Jean, ¡despierta! – el joven Bodt llevaba más de 20 minutos intentando despertarlo y no lo había logrado así que la única opción era gritarle.

—¡Aaah...! —Gritó el cenizo, algo asustado por el regaño de su compañero— ¡Marco! —renegó.

—Lo siento Jean, pero así no ibas a despertar...

— ¿Eh...? ¡¿Eeeeeehh...?! ¡¿Qué hora es?! —Mmm... —el Kirschtein solo atino a mirar en dirección al reloj mientras se tallaba los ojos para quitarse la pesadez de los mismos.

— Son las 6:30 am –le respondió tranquilo el oji negro.

—¡Tarde, tarde, tarde, tarde, taaaaardeeee...! —se lamentaba el oji claro mientras se arreglaba para ir a practicar con su banda.

—Eso pasa por no levantarse temprano — mencionó con una sonrisa animada Marco.

— ¡Deja de regañarme como mi propia madre! — volvió a renegar Jean.

—Lo siento, solo decía... —la sonrisa del pecoso desapareció y el peli gris se maldijo mentalmente.

—Ah... —suspiró y se acercó a él para colocar el rostro de su compañero contra su pecho aun desnudo, acariciándolo suavemente — No te disculpes, fue una irresponsabilidad mía... —le dio un delicado beso en sus suaves labios, haciendo que el mayor se sonrojase pues no esperaba algo así.

—Jean, ¿qué tanto avanzó la banda? —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

—Nos va bien —respondió mientras se colocaba los zapatos— dentro de unos días iremos a las Vegas, gracias a Fubar —sonrió.

—Eso es excelente, van avanzando más y más... — dijo animado y recordando su tiempo en la banda, hasta que la dejo por su cáncer.

—Sí, pero alguien nos falta; no es lo mismo Marco –menciono algo triste Jean –Extraño tocar a tu lado y sentir como vibra el escenario cuando estamos juntos.

—Volveré, te lo prometo.

El chico cenizo soltó al Bodt y termino de abotonarse la camisa para ir a sus ensayos.

Ese periodo podía ser fácilmente calificado como maravilloso e incuso glorioso, toda la banda había viajado a Las Vegas para ir a tocar en los distintos hoteles de la metrópoli y varios de ellos los habían aceptado, pronto ya eran reconocidos y no tuvieron opción más que alargar su estadía en aquel lugar con la finalidad de lograr algún contrato con una disquera que les tenía la mirada encima.

Y todo eso gracias a Beetholdt, que tenía algunos años de vivir en esa pecaminosa ciudad.

De esos días lo único que no era totalmente satisfactorio era el hecho de que los padres de Marco lo había hecho irse de su hogar por el simple motivo de ser gay y tener de novio al joven Kirschtein, un joven que ellos creían era correcto y maduro aun siendo un año menor que su hijo, pero cuan equivocados y engañados estaban, o al menos así se sentían al enterarse antes de su partida a la Vegas de ambos jovenes.

Y todo eso justo después de haber tenido su primera vez con Jean, cuando este lo llevo a su departamento al quedarse solos, luego de cenar con sus amigos tras una magnifica tocada.

-Sólo quedamos tú y yo –mencionó Jean y formando una sonrisa volvió a decir– ¿vienes a mi casa?

-V-vale... –torpeó el pecoso.

Ambos caminaron unas cuantas cuadras, hablando de varios temas, riendo juntos e incluso cortejándose el uno al otro con miradas llenas de amor y cariño.

-Llegamos... –mencionó el menor mientras abría la puerta y le permitía pasar a su novio.

-Tu casa es muy grande... –admiró el orbes oscuras.

-Gracias, aunque es un departamento, siéntete como en casa.

-Gracias Jean –añadió con una sonrisa.

-Marco... –mencionó con un tono dulce cuando cerraba la puerta de entrada.

-Eh... ¿sí? –respondió mirando con asombro el hogar de Jean.

-¿Tú me amas? – le cuestiono mientras se dirigía al pecoso y acercándose a éste, empezó a sonreír con picardía.

-¡J-Jean! – Respondió avergonzado– E-es muy pronto... r-recién empezamos ésta relación.

-Sólo pregunto, además llevamos más de 6 meses juntos –se escucharon algunas risas picaras su parte– repito, ¿me amas?

-Yo... –tragó saliva nerviosamente– y-yo… sí te amo –lo miro a los ojos con seguridad.

Jean no dudo en rodear con sus brazos al mayor de ellos, provocando que éste último se sonrojase por tal acción, ambos se amaban y no podía ser dudado.

Pasaron apenas unos segundos, no dejaron de mirarse a los ojos y Jean le dio un beso apasionado. Marco le seguía el ritmo y acariciando los cabellos cenizos de su novio, coloco sus manos entrelazadas en la nuca de él, sintiendo lo suaves que llegaban a ser.

Jean empezó a llevarlo en dirección al sofá, mientras el azabache seguía dándole el beso, tan pronto lo sentó se arrodillo frente a él, soltando ambos labios.

El Kirschtein acaricio las mejillas pecosas y sonrojadas del otro, provocando que una pequeña corriente pasara por todo su cuerpo en una milésima de segundo pues captaba totalmente lo que pasaría en los siguientes minutos. Gracias a la altura en la que se encontraba Jean, Marco pudo fácilmente apreciar el olor a frutillas que tenía su cabello, lleno sus pulmones con la esencia de este y la guardo en su mente.

Por otro lado Jean empezó a bajar el cierre del pantalón del pecoso, él sorprendido y algo avergonzado lo detuvo. Era seguro que lo entendía pero estaba temeroso.

-¡Jean! Y-yo no puedo dejarte hacer eso... ¡v-vas demasiado rápido! –dijo.

El menor soltó una leve carcajada, y mirándolo a los ojos de su mayor le respondió.

- Marco, ¿no estás feliz de tener nuestra primera vez?

Era más que obvio que así era pero algo aun lo retenía.

-P-pero... s-si mis padres se enterasen... ellos... e- ellos no podrían vivir con su único hijo así –se lamentó el azabache.

-¿Tus padres? –replicó confundido.

-Sí... ellos... s-son homofóbicos –dijo entristecido el pecoso.

-Ya veo... pero, si ellos realmente quieren que tú, siendo su único hijo, seas feliz. Ellos podrán entenderte.

-No quiero decepcionar a mis padres, y-ya perdí un ojo... n-no quiero hacerlos sufrir más…

-No vuelvas a mencionar eso. No lo hagas –regañó Jean a Marco – no fue tu culpa perder un ojo, fue culpa de una estúpida enfermedad, de algo que tú nunca pudiste prever.

-P-pero lo perdí…

-Shh... – lo calló con un dedo en sus labios al pecoso– no hables más... –le dio un beso en la frente y acariciando de nuevo sus cabellos continuó.

-E-es mi primera vez, n-nunca antes había hecho esto jamás.

-Solo disfruta el momento, Marco –añadió con un tono atractivo Jean.

El pecoso se vio obligado a aceptar lo que su novio estaba a punto de hacerle y a pesar de todo, esa noche dejaría de ser virgen. Finalmente Jean había expuesto su miembro fuera.

Era muy vergonzoso para el azabache que el Kirschtein fuera quien hiciera eso con él y fue en el momento en que sintió la lengua de Jean pasar por su glande que perdió toda vergüenza y dejo el camino libre para la pasión que tenía muy oculta.

Cada lamida dada por el Kirschtein era placer puro para el Bodt, tal vez el peli claro no era un experto y es que él también era virgen pero era un hecho que se había esforzado investigando tanto como pudiera al respecto para que cuando naciera la oportunidad, no fuera tan incómodo para ambos al ser igualmente inexpertos.

Recorría de manera firme el falo de Marco, era muy agradable el sabor que desprendía y eso solo hacía que él se excitara, comenzó a bombear el pene del moreno con una mano mientas con la otra acariciaba sus testículos y los masajeaba. Los leves jadeos del Bodt se intensificaron en el momento que Jean se metió en la boca su miembro completo y lo chupaba de forma constante, los líquidos pre seminales le anunciaron que debía de detenerse o su compañero se correría y así lo hizo.

Sin más se puso de pie y empezó a desabrocharse el pantalón pero Marco lo detuvo, tenía la cara roja y las manos temblorosas, él mismo se encargó de quitar el molesto pantalón y lo jalo al sillón para darle un beso, un beso en el que compartieron el sabor del pene del moreno.

Jean por fin tomo asiento en el sofá junto a su novio y lo dejo hacer su antojo con él, Marco bajo lentamente la ropa interior de su pareja y vaya sorpresa se llevó cuando lo vio totalmente descubierto.

-J-Jean... es muy... grande... –un sonrojo profundo se notó en sus mejillas, y con admiración exclamó– ¡No creo que entre toda!

-Marco... eres un pervertido –soltó entre risas el peli cenizo.

-¿Puedo lamerla? –pregunto dudoso.

-Es tu deber como novio... –en señal de burla a su inocencia e inexperiencia volvió a reír.

El pecoso soltó un suspiro, y empezó a acercar sus labios al miembro del contrario, dándole un pequeño beso. Jean no hacía nada más que mirar, soltando algunos gemidos. Volviendo al pecoso, ya empezaba a lamer la punta y empezó a chupar. El Kirschtein, excitado, hacía que sus gemidos se hicieran más profundos y más largos.

Él solo quería más de esa dulce boquita que ahora le hacia una buena felación, pero eso si quiera era la punta del iceberg, aun había mucho por lo que descubrir para esos dos vírgenes.

Después de la atención que recibió el pene de Jean, recostó a Marco sobre el sillón y se posiciono entre sus piernas, con la punta de su pene esparció los rastros del pre semen y tenía pensado usarlos como lubricante para no lastimar tanto al azabache.

-Ha-hazlo con cuidado –le dijo el moreno excitado y entre jadeos.

-Siempre.

Con una lenta pero firme estocada empezó a abrirse paso entre las paredes del esfínter de Marco, era una presión asfixiante para su miembro pero lo caliente que era ahí dentro lo hacía sentirse en las nubes, el azabache únicamente sentía como el pene de su novio invadía su entrada y poco a poco lo desgarraba. Definitivamente eso no era muy placentero, solo era doloroso.

Una lagrima recorrió la mejilla izquierda de Marco y Jean de inmediato se dio cuenta, la limpio con una de sus manos y lo beso en ese mismo lugar. Ya había logrado entrar totalmente y deseaba moverse pero el llanto de su novio lo hizo abstenerse y opto por esperar a que se sintiera más cómodo.

La espera era insufrible, Jean solo quería moverse y sentir como la presión que ejercía esa apretada entrada le daba placer sobre su hombría. El moreno se empezó a relajar y pensaba en todo momento que el Kirschtein solo quería demostrarle cuanto lo amaba y no tenía planeado hacerle ningún daño, lentamente empezó a mover sus caderas dándole así su permiso al otro de que se moviera también.

Era terriblemente doloroso y excitante, era un placer sin igual.

Las estocadas empezaron a ser más firmes y fuertes, los gemidos por parte de ambos no se hicieron esperar y la lujuria que los rodeaba era desbordante.

Jean veía a su amado Marco con los ojos llenos de pasión y felicidad, por fin el azabache le pertenecía totalmente, en corazón, alma y cuerpo. Él no podía pedir más de eso.

-M-más rápido –le ordeno el moreno a su amante.

Y así fue como el peli claro le levanto una de sus piernas y la coloco sobre su hombro y continuo con las estocadas, ese ligero cambio hizo que el miembro de Jean alcanzara el punto dulce de Marco y se notaba cada vez que entraba y el moreno se contraía levemente alrededor de su falo.

Un gran espasmo recorrió de ambos, anunciando así que estaban por llegar al clímax. Jean debo escapar todo su blanquecino líquido dentro de Marco y este se corrió en su propio pecho. Manchándolo con su semilla.

Jean no perdió tiempo y con su legua recogió todo el semen de su amante y luego lo beso, tanto sus salivas como la semilla de Marco se juntaron y el resultado era magnifico, un poco salado pero para ambos muy dulce.

:::::::

Marco había terminado de preparar el desayuno para Jean, cuando este entro al pequeño comedor que compartían, tomaron asiento y disfrutaron de los panqueques que el Bodt había hecho, junto al té favorito del moreno y el jugo del Kirschtein.

Si, ese tiempo juntos era maravilloso.

Ese mismo día Jean, estaba escribiendo una nueva canción para la banda, aunque empezaba a frustrarse por no lograr lo que quería.

-¡Ah! ¡Ya me tienes harto! ¡Maldita canción! –llevaba cerca de media hora tratando de terminar la letra pero para él aún estaba imperfecta y eso no era aceptable.

-Jean, no deberías de hablar así de la canción que escribes –Marco había entrado al pequeño estudio que tenía, donde se exhibían los instrumentos de ambos, la trompeta y flauta del Bodt y el violín y piano del Kirschtein – después de todo tú eres quien la estaba creando.

-Pero Marco… simplemente… me está torturando –Jean se sujetó del banquillo en e que se encontraba del piano y hecho su cabeza hacia atrás para poder ver a su novio – esta canción es la más especial de todas las que he hecho y me frustra que no pueda hacerla.

-Vamos Jean, tú puedes – dijo acercándose más a él, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios – muéstrame la letra y ya veremos que ponemos hacer.

Jean no quería hacer eso, la canción estaba dedicada a Marco y si la veía antes de que estuviera lista, no iba a ser una sorpresa; sin embargo su novio se le adelanto y tomo la letra que tenía en una hoja arrugada, en ella venia el último intento del Kirschtein.

Tu mano sé que fue solo hecha para mí,

Al tocarla sé que fue destinado a ser así.

Cuando uno cada punto de tu pecas reí si,

Eres ese sentido en mí vivir.

Si sonríes, odias que tus ojos se arruguen y

Sé que odias con dolor que tu cuerpo sea así

Y que a verte en un espejo,

Lloras pero estaré ahí,

Porque yo te amo aun así.

Pequeñas cosas, que tal vez hoy,

no podre callar

y es por ti, por ti.

Y es por ti, tú eres así.

Me enamore de ti,

de todo lo que hay en ti.

Tú no puedes dormir, sin una taza de té

Y quizás sea la razón, si dormido no hablas bien.

Me conversas cada noche y

Tus secretos guardare, aunque sin sentido son lo hare.

Nunca te ha gustado como se escucha tu voz,

y tampoco quieres ver si mantienes tu peso o no.

Tratas de meterte en esos viejos jeans,

Pero así eres perfecta para mí

Pequeñas cosas, que tal vez hoy,

no podre callar

y es por ti, por ti.

Y es por ti, tú eres así.

Me enamore de ti,

de todo lo que hay en ti.

Nunca te has amado,

Como yo a ti.

Nunca te has tratado bien,

pero hazlo por mí.

Quiero que lo sepas,

yo estaré aquí, por ti.

Y así tú quizás,

te ames como yo a ti.

Pequeñas cosas, que tal vez hoy,

no podre callar

y es por ti, por ti.

Y es por ti, tú eres así.

Me enamore de ti,

de todo lo que hay en ti.

Pequeñas cosas, que tal vez hoy,

no podre callar

y es por ti, por ti.

Y es por ti, tú eres así.

Me enamore de ti,

de todo lo que hay en ti.

La letra era hermosa, Marco no entendía y cuando bajo la hoja y vio a Jean, este solo sonrió y lo beso.

-Sorpresa –dijo cuándo se separaron.


	3. Capítulo3: Come Back Home

COME BACK HOME

Caro Ji

Eren X Levi

Ya tenía planeado este capítulo pero tarde en escribirlo, es difícil cuando tienes que conectar varias historias TTwTT pero ya está arreglado ese asunto.

Bueno l s dejo con este nuevo capítulo.

Les tengo una sorpresa al final del mismo.

:::::::

Uno, dos, tres,

Te fuiste sin decir más.

Pero aun yo puedo, tu respiración escuchar.

Si digo cuatro, cinco, seis,

Lagrimas caerán.

Al recordarte cuando me ibas a abrazar.

Me dijiste que era todo para ti.

Pero fue una mentira

Y me diste la espalda también.

Dime, ¿Por qué?

Dime, ¿Por qué?

Vuelve hoy,

¿Puedes volver hoy?

En el mundo frio y cruel, no me abandones.

Quédate.

Vuelve hoy,

¿Puedes volver hoy?

Este dolor llega otra vez,

Y aun así yo sigo esperándote, esperándote, esperándote.

Vuelve hoy, vuelve hoy.

On, vuelve, vuelve.

Amor, vuelve,

Amor, vuelve, vuelve, amor.

On, vuelve, vuelve.

Amor, vuelve,

Amor, vuelve, vuelve, amor.

Y me pregunto,

¿Por qué no puedes contestar?

A veces pienso, que me has podido olvidar.

Y yo estoy atrapada en el

Tiempo si tu no estas.

Tan asustada estoy, que no puedo avanzar.

Hay muchos días que están sin terminar.

Por nosotros ellos siguen esperando.

¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde estás?

Muy lejos ya.

Vuelve hoy,

¿Puedes volver hoy?

En el mundo frio y cruel, no me abandones.

Quédate.

Vuelve hoy,

¿Puedes volver hoy?

Este dolor llega otra vez,

Y aun así yo sigo esperándote, esperándote, esperándote.

Vuelve hoy, vuelve hoy.

On, vuelve, vuelve.

Amor, vuelve,

Amor, vuelve, vuelve, amor.

On, vuelve, vuelve.

Amor, vuelve,

Amor, vuelve, vuelve, amor.

Vuelve hoy,

¿Puedes volver hoy?

En el mundo frio y cruel, no me abandones.

Quédate.

Vuelve hoy,

¿Puedes volver hoy?

Este dolor llega otra vez,

Y aun así yo sigo esperándote, esperándote, esperándote.

Levi se mofo de la letra de la canción que escuchaba, él había pasado por algo similar pero era más que seguro que él nunca volvería por más infinitas que fueran las veces que se lo pidiera. Era imposible.

Se había marchado y él se había mancillado, ya no era nada de lo que fue.

Era temprano en la ciudad de Paris y la luz entraba por las ventanas del departamento del joven azabache que refunfuñaba sobre las canciones que escuchaba. Su melena negra caía libre mente a los lados de su cara y de vez en vez posaba sus orbes azul eléctrico en la pantalla de la televisión de plasma que tenía encendida en un canal de videos, su piel blanca brillaba gracias a la luz y sus labios sonrosados eran rosados por cada pedazo de fruta que se llevaba a la boca.

Apago la dichosa pantalla, después de mofarse de otra canción más y término de desayunar, rápidamente desaparecieron su plato de fruta, su taza de té negro y sus panqueques.

Lavo todo y miro el reloj, las 9 en punto, tenía tiempo de sobra, ¿y qué día no? No tenía trabajo de día y no lo necesitaba, tenía más que suficiente con el de la moche, ya había perdido por completo el miedo a su labor y para él solo era una actividad más.

Escucho la puerta del fondo abrirse y vio como de ella salía un joven de orbes avellana, cabello castaño pálido y piel blanca, vestía una camisa blanca, un pantalón de mezclilla y un par de botas altas café oscuro.

-Despiertas tarde Farlan –le menciono cuando entro al pequeño comedor.

-No dormí anoche haciendo trabajos de la Universidad –le respondió mientras Levi le entregaba un plato de fruta –Gracias.

Farlan comió apresurado, iba tarde para sus clases y no podía darse el lujo de perder ni un solo minuto.

-Te había dicho que la Universidad no tiene nada de bueno –dijo indiferente Levi.

-Y yo que tu trabajo no es nada lindo, además…

-Además, nada, ya es tarde –le dijo para distraerlo, no quería un sermón de su amigo.

Farlan miro el reloj y casi se atraganta cuando vio la hora, eran pasadas las 10 y si no salía ahora mismo perdería su segunda clase.

-Cuando vuelva hablaremos de ello –le sentencio.

No se sentía cómodo con la situación de su amigo pero Levi tampoco le contaba todo y no sabía exactamente como es que había inicio todo, pero ya era suficiente. Él tenía derecho a saberlo, sus 7 años de amistad no eran en vano y si algo había notado en su amigo era que hace tan solo 6 años se volvió frio, distante y se perdía constantemente en sus pensamientos; más tarde vinieron sus llegadas a casa tarde, el olor a cigarro impregnado en sus ropas y las marcas rojizas en su piel.

Farlan sabía de más que a Levi no le gustaba la suciedad y que lo que le daba el trabajo no era específicamente limpieza; sin esperar respuesta por parte de su amigo se levantó de la mesa y tomo su mochila junto con su portafolio de trabajos y salió a la calle para ir a la Universidad.

Levi se quedó mirando la puerta por la que su amigo se había marchado y definitivamente no quería tener esa molesta conversación, un sermón más, un regaño más, otra pelea sumada en su tiempo como amigos. No, él no quería eso; Farlan era como su hermano y aun que conocía a la perfección los sentimientos que le profesaba el rubio, no los aceptaba y no es que no lo quisiera, solo que Levi consideraba que algún día volvería su primer amor y se volvería entregar a él; aunque se engañara con el pensamiento de que nunca seria así, lo esperaba con ansias muy en el fondo de su marchito corazón.

Sin embargo hace ya 7 años que se habían separado el uno del otro y no tenía ni una sola pista de él, lo último que supo fue que su madre había tenido un accidente y que había quedado en coma.

Bueno su antiguo amante no fue el único que sufrió en ese entonces, Levi paso por algo peor pero él prefería mantener oculto aquel pasado tan desastroso y horrible, no deseaba recordar cosas innecesarias.

Vio como la pantalla de su celular se iluminaba y dejaba escuchar el "Intermezzo" de Manuel M, Ponce, era una canción muy bella y a él le fascinaba; tomo el teléfono para ver quien llamaba y no se sorprendió al ver en la pantalla el nombre de Inocencio.

Al parecer tenia trabajo y tendría que ver a su jefe; Dario Inocencio, para saber todos los datos del mismo.

Tomo su gabardina azul naval y se la puso mientras caminaba a la entrada con sus llaves en mano, cerro y bajo al primer piso para ir a su destino.

Camino por 7 cuadras, se detuvo enfrente de un edificio gris con grandes puertas de cristal, se adentró en edificación y tomo el elevador, subió al piso 14 del mismo y cuando salió, camino nuevamente para llegar a la puerta café del fondo; toco y una voz le permitio al entrada.

Abrió y se acercó al escritorio donde se encontraba un hombre regordete, de cabello negro y corto, con una barba de candado sin rasurar de varios días y muy alto.

-¿Qué hay para mi hoy, Dario? –pregunto Levi cuando estuvo frente al escritorio y se sentó en una de las sillas que tenía enfrente.

-Siempre puntual Ackerman, bueno en fin –dijo restándole importancia Dario –este es tu trabajo- menciono dándole una pequeña ficha – me parece que llego el día de hoy a Paris y quiere pasarla en grande –sonrió malicioso.

-Pues así será Dario –le respondió inmutable Levi a su jefe- ¿Solo pidió un hombre?

-Así es y fue muy específico, no mayor de 25, no rubio, sin perforaciones, heridas, ropa estrafalaria ni mucho menos apestando a cigarro o alcohol, no me dejo mucho de donde escoger y solo estaban Shaby y tú, pero mi hijo ya tenía otro mandado y no podía ir.

-Bueno, vuelvo en unas horas, espero que sea rápido y bueno en lo que hace –menciono dándose la vuelta y caminando a la salida para regresar a la calle, su cita esperaba.

-Sabes que es imposible que tenga ambas cosas, ¿verdad? –lo cuestiono Dario pero Levi solo levanto la mano en son de despedida.

Cuando salió del edificio, tomo un taxi y pidió que lo llevaran al Hotel Novotel Paris Tour Eiffe, al parecer era un niño riquillo queriendo gastar dinero a lo estúpido y bestia, pero eso le venía como anillo al dedo a Levi, mientras más dinero tuviera el fulano, mas podía cobrarle; no por nada era satisfacción garantizada.

El viaje no fue muy largo, pero tenía que llegar puntual, odiaba hacer esperar y que lo hicieran esperar; el taxi se detuvo frente al lujoso hotel, pago y se encamino al mismo, ya adentro fue directo a los ascensores, tenía que subir al piso 17 y buscar la habitación 125.

Pulso el botón del elevador y espero a que llegara, cuando las puertas se abrieron entro y pulso el piso al que iba, nuevamente las puertas se cerraron y el ascenso en el edificio inicio.

Llegado al piso, busco rápidamente y la habitación que buscaba era la última del pasillo izquierdo; toco esperando que el dueño estuviera.

Nadie respondió y volvió a tocar, nada otra vez; eso exasperaba a Levi, odiaba en demasía esperar y ahora pasaba eso, busco la pequeña hoja que le había entregado Inocencio y vio que tenía la clave de la habitación anotaba, sin dudarlo la introdujo y entro a la bella habitación del hotel.

Miro a su alrededor, un hermoso recibidor en tonos blancos y grises, un pequeño comedor para cuatro, junto con una cocina pequeña; mas al fondo las habitaciones.

Supuso que no se encontraba su "pareja" temporal, se quitó el saco y lo dejo sobre el sofá de una plaza del living; busco el baño para lavarse la cara y cuando lo encontró, también encontró a su "dueño", al parecer se estaba duchando.

Levi sonrió con una gran idea en mente, no sería la primera vez que lo hiciera en el baño pero si la primera en meterse a la ducha mientras su "dueño" se bañaba, sería divertido.

Sin pensarlo mucho se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines, desabotono unos botones de su camisa gris y abrió la puerta de cristal de la ducha, entro y se acercó al hombre por detrás.

El hombre no podía tener más de 28 años, era joven muy claramente, tenía el cabello oscuro pero Levi podía asegurar que era castaño y su piel era de un bello tono canela.

Rodeo la cintura del joven con sus brazos, sin importarle mojarse; y le dio un beso en el hombro, con sus manos recorrió lentamente el abdomen marcado del muchacho y las bajo un poco para poder tomar el pene de este entre sus manos.

-¿No te parece que tienes mucha ropa puesta? –le pregunto el hombre con la voz ronca.

Levi tembló al escucharla, le pareció muy sexi y encantadora; de haber sido una chica, seguramente se hubiera derretido en ese mismo instante.

-No lo creo, tú puedes quitarla sin problema alguno –le respondió coqueto –y no quería hacer todo el trabajo por ti.

El chico rio y se giró, girando también a Levi y lo empotro contra la pared cercana.

-Ten cuidado con la camisa no quiero que se rompa –le dijo Levi pues no quería arruinar otra camisa más por otro estúpido cliente.

-No te preocupes, tendré cuidado hasta con la última hebra de tus cabellos –dijo mientras pasaba sus manos mojadas entre la cabellera negra de Levi y luego la beso delicadamente.

El chico pudo oler a la perfección el aroma de Levi y quedo embriagado de él, era una maravillosa esencia mentolada; con cuidado fue desabrochando los botones de la camisa empapada y la bajo lentamente mientras besaba la pálida piel del muchacho que estaba a su servicio.

La camisa desapareció cuando el chico mayor llego a la mitad de la espalda de Levi, entonces condujo sus manos al botón del pantalón y lo abrió, Levi sentía cada maravilloso roce con placer y lujuria; definitivamente este joven era por mucho su mejor cliente, sabía que hacer y lo hacía de maravilla.

El frio de la pared molestaba un poco pero no le importo nada cuando su "dueño" metió una de sus manos dentro de su ropa interior y tomo con ella su pene; lo acariciaba suavemente y poco a poco empezaba despertar y a ponerse duro.

Unos leves gemidos salían de la boca de Levi y el muchacho estaba encantado, le habían mandado justo lo que pidió, sino es que hasta más; en un rápido movimiento Levi se dio la vuelta y se levantó de puntillas para besar a su pareja auto proclamada ese día.

Ambas bocas se unieron en un fogoso y candente beso, ambas leguas luchaban por tomar el poder pero ninguno se rendía y al final tuvieron que separarse; en otro movimiento rápido, el "dueño" de Levi termino en el piso y el Ackerman se dispuso a saborear el pene semi despierto que tenía delante suyo.

Era grande pero sin importarle eso, se lo metió en la boca y lo chupo como si la vida se le fuera a ir en un respiro y solo tuviera tiempo para hacer disfrutar al tipo castaño, con una de sus manos acaricio los testículos y cada vez que bajaba su boca a la base del, ya duro, pene; sentía como los vellos de este le rosaban la nariz, no eran muy prominentes ni abundantes pero los tenia.

El chico por su parte solo se dedicaba a disfrutar de la boca de su acompañante, era como estar en el cielo, solo que sin querubines tocando el arpa, ni mucho menos nubes por todos lados; solo era una increíble sensación.

La frenética felación continuo por un rato y después de este, Levi se levantó y el chico se sentó en el azulejo del baño, esperando por su amante de un día.

Levi se acercó para besarlo de nuevo y poder ver el rostro de su maravilloso "dueño" pero este solo lo acerco a él y con ambas manos le bajo el pantalón mojado y la ropa interior, dejando expuesto el pene de Levi y si miramientos se lo trago entero.

Levi no supo con reaccionar y cuando sintió la boca de su pareja dejo de pensar y hecho su cabeza hacia atrás al sentir la lengua de este pasar por todo su miembro; su éxtasis era muy grande y aumento en gran medida con cada chupada que le daba su amante.

El chico por su parte ya quería hundirse hasta el fondo de su joven acompañante, pero debía de prepararlo y eso tomaría otro poco de su tiempo; levanto una de sus manos y se la acerco a la cara a su acompañante, este entendió rápidamente y se introdujo tres de los dedos en la boca para chuparlos y dejarlos llenos de saliva para prepararlo.

Por fin los dedos estuvieron listos y Levi condujo esa mano a sus nalgas, abrió un poco más la piernas y dejo que los tres dedos ensalivados acariciaran su entrada; el primer digito entro y empezó un falso vaivén, el segundo lucho por estar entre esa estrecha entrada y lo logro, ambos dedos de movían en un delicioso compas de baile junto con la boca del muchacho y para terminar el baile, un tercer dedo entro y termino el acto.

Levi dejo escapar toda su esencia en la boca del muchacho y un gran suspiro se escuchó.

-Ahora es mi turno –dijo el chico y jalo a Levi a donde se encontraba, lo beso rápidamente y luego lo giro para poder sentarlo sobre su pene erecto.

Levi de nueva cuenta se dejó hacer todo lo que el amante quería, la estrecha entrada del Ackerman, era rozada por el pene duro que tenía debajo de él y era muy excitante. Sentía que se volvería loco si no tenía ese pedazo de carne dentro de él y sin esperar más tiempo, dejo caer pesadamente sus caderas sobre el erecto falo.

Era un gran placer, había dolido pero no era nada que no se quitara con el movimiento de ambos cuerpos; las embestidas eran profundas y frenéticas, Levi coloco sus piernas a lado de las de su pareja y simulo hincarse para poder moverse más libremente.

Esa posición era deliciosa y muy pero muy placentera, ambos recibían tanto como entregaban y lo disfrutaban de igual forma.

Las continuas embestidas los hicieron llegar al clímax al mismo tiempo, el chico arrojo su semilla dentro de Levi y este dejo que saliera libremente manchando el piso de azulejos.

Sus jadeos eran de total cansancio, regularon sus respiraciones y el muchacho saco lentamente su pene del interior de Levi, provocando que su semen se escapara poco a poco de su interior.

-Rayos, pero que día más increíble –dijo el chico.

-Ni que lo digas –respondió Levi mientras se daba la vuelta sobre el chico para verlo y besarlo de nuevo, sus labios eran como una droga y una muy buena.

No tuvieron que verse por mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de quienes eran cada uno de ellos, se podían reconocer en cualquier lado con solo verse por una milésima de segundo y eso paso en el instante que chocaron miradas; las orbes azules de Levi se encontraron con las agua marina de Eren.

Era él, no había duda alguna, Levi no conocía a ninguna otra persona que tuviera unos ojos iguales, excepto al padre del mismísimo Eren pero él ya era casi un anciano o así lo pensaba.

-No puedes ser… -dijo sin palabras Levi.

No tenía ni idea de que se volverían a ver y menos en esa situación, era algo sumamente embarazoso y no solo para uno, sino para los dos.

Al final las palabras no salieron de ninguno y solo se dedicaron a limpiarse, era incomodo pero para Levi una felicidad lo embargaba. Él estaba más que contento de volver a ver al chico de sus sueños y de su corazón, era inevitable que no sintiera tal felicidad; ya habían pasado varios años desde que se vieron y aun que no eran las mejores condiciones para un reencuentro, él estaba agradecido por ello.

Eren por su parte odio y detesto volver a ver Levi, era muy cierta la frase: "El mundo es un pañuelo" y él acababa de comprobarlo, bueno el joven Jeager no esperaba ver al chico de piel blanca y orbes azules tan pronto; sencillamente era estúpida la forma en la que se reunieron pero ya nada podía hacer.

Se ducho de nuevo y luego dejo que Levi lo hiciera, mientras su acompañante lo hacía, él se secó y vistió; tenía que poner las cosas en claro, ya ninguno de los dos eran un par de chiquillos y no podían andar jugando a los "noviecitos". Eren estaba en Paris, solo por una cosa: negocios y claro que quería tener una noche, tarde, mañana, lo que fuera, pero de placer y ya la tenía; no era necesario hacer que Levi estuviera más tiempo con él.

Para cuando Levi termino de ducharse y secarse, salió del baño para encontrarse con un Eren sentado en el sillón más grande del living leyendo algunos papeles; al haber mojado casi toda su ropa, descarto la idea de ponerse de nuevo la camisa y la ropa interior, intento secar su pantalón en el baño y había resultado aunque no era mucho, se puso la gabardina azul y miro a Eren.

-Tu dinero está en la mesa –dijo secamente y sin mirarlo.

Levi noto de inmediato que Eren había cambiado y mucho, ya no tenía la mirada llena de luz y felicidad, ahora más bien parecía reflejar frialdad y narcisismo.

-Bien, gracias, supongo… -sin embargo Levi se quedó parado en el mismo lugar y siguió viendo a Eren.

-¿Se te perdió algo? –le pregunto hastiado Eren, parecía incluso molesto –Por qué si no es así, es mejor que te vayas en este instante –con la mirada señalo la puerta y luego siguió leyendo sus hojas.

Levi no sabía cómo reaccionar exactamente, se sentía perdido; no podía creer que Eren se comportara así con él después de lo que había pasado juntos hace ya años atrás y que después de ese tiempo pareciere como si se hubiera olvidado del amor que tanto le había profesado cuando eran tan solo unos adolescentes, tal vez Eren era mayor que él pero aun así; era inaceptable.

-Se me perdieron muchas cosas Eren –respondió después de un rato –pero supongo que eso no es importante para ti –esas últimas palabras la dijo con un resabio a rencor y dolor.

El Ackerman tomo el dinero y salió de la habitación de hotel, camino apretando en una mano el dinero y en la otra su camisa húmeda, subió al elevador y pulso el botón de la planta baja, durante el tiempo que paso dentro del ascensor, pensó que era mejor dejar ir ese sentimiento que aun guardaba por el chico castaño, ya no era su amor incondicional; ese día lo había demostrado con su forma de actuar.

Una pequeña lagrima rodo por la mejilla de Levi pero de inmediato la seco y guardo el dinero en el bolsillo de su gabardina, luego tomo su camisa y la oculto entre su piel desnuda y a gabardina.

Regreso con Dario y le entrego el dinero, mismo que se dividió y cada uno tomo su parte.

-Espero que no estés cansado, tengo varios trabajos para ti –dijo dándole varias hojas.

-Para nada –respondió sereno –solo iré a casa para ponerme ropa limpia –tomo las hojas y las guardo -¿Alguno en especial?

-Ninguno por hoy.

-Viva –exclamo con gran entusiasmo falso y es que debes en vez Levi recibía peticiones de lo más extravagantes y retorcidas que a él le gustaba llamar "Especiales", aunque no tenía nada de especial que esos tipos le dejaran marcas y cicatrices sobre la piel, después por su culpa no podía trabajar correctamente y hacia que su calidad decayera, Dario le había dicho que era mejor que no atendiera tales pedidos, pero se había negado pues estos llegaban a pagar hasta cinco o seis veces más que sus otros amantes.

-No te aparezcas por aquí en el resto del día, va a venir Sharuru y no quiero que te vea, ella tiene entendido que vendo alguna clase de máquina y no quiero tener sorpresas –la mencionada no era ni más ni menos que la hija de Dario, misma que estudiaba en un Conservatorio en Nueva York, en Estados Unidos y que de vez en vez visitaba a su padre –vuelves mañana para repartir las multas.

-Bueno Inocencio, hasta mañana –Levi sonrió sutilmente y salió del edificio.

Tan pronto regreso a casa, se volvió a marchar; su día estaba completo y tal vez solo trabajaría unas horas por la noche, esta vez podría dormir en su cama, solo esperando que Farlan no insistiera en querer hablar con él.

Su cuerpo estaba ahí pero su mente y corazón no, ellos estaban en un plano diferente a los conocidos y ambos tenían una batalla campal en relación con lo sucedido temprano con Eren y al final fue la mente que hizo entrar en razón al corazón diciéndole que el pasado era pasado y debía dejarlo así, no servía de nada insistir en ese tema.

Su mente curo de alguna forma al corazón y luego lo puso en pie para que continuara.

Ciertamente el pasado es pasado, es repetía una y otra vez; regreso al mundo cuando sintió como su amante en turno lo mordía muy fuerte en el cuello.

-¡Maldito estúpido! –le grito, sin embrago el tipo no lo escucho y siguió haciendo lo que le viniera en gana.

Al final coloco a Levi en cuatro patas y lo penetro por detrás, sintió como el duro pene de su amante tocaba su punto dulce y no pudo evitar gemir fuertemente; tal vez era un patán con quien estaba pero sabía cómo arrancar gemidos de las personas. Una y otra vez, la entrada de Levi era atacada con tal brutalidad pero si existía dolor ya ni lo sentía, solo podía dejarse llevar por el placer que le ofrecía el pedazo de carne que tenía entre las piernas y así fue hasta llegar al éxtasis.

Ambos hombres dejaron salir sus semillas y cayeron rendidos en la cama.

-Demasiado bien chico –le dijo su amante y lo beso –volveré a pedir que te manden.

-Gracias, espero verlo pronto.

Después de un rato juntos, se separaron; recién eran entradas las 11 de la noche y a Levi solo le faltaba un cliente, tomo su ropa y vistió, guardo el dinero y salió del hotel en el que estaba.

Reviso la última dirección y no quedaba lejos, llegaría a tiempo para su encuentro aun si caminaba y opto por ello, sintió como el semen del penúltimo amante bajaba por sus nalgas y se incomodó, necesitaría lavarse antes de estar con un último amante, así decidió que tomaría el baño de ese hotel antes de cualquier cosa.

Cuando llego no se sorprendió de ver un hotel de gran esplendor, era muy bello.

Al parecer este cliente tenía suficiente dinero para gastarlo de esa forma y a él más le valía que fuera así.

Entro y subió al ascensor, pulso el piso y cuando llego, toco la puerta pero no abrieron, mejor para él; checo su hoja, la clave estaba ahí. Entro y cuando llego al living no se esperaba a que precisamente fuera él quien estuviera ahí, era su tío. Kenny Ackerman.

El mismo viejo que había abusado de él cuando era más joven, justo después de que Eren se fue y de que sus padres murieran, dejándolo completamente solo y abandonado, dentro de una familia que lo consideraba un bastardo por ser un hijo ilegitimo de su padre, el sucesor de la afamada familia; pero su padre se había hecho cargo de él y eso era suficiente, solo que no espero lo que sucedió con ambos.

Todo eso después de que Eren se fuera y para su mala suerte, había sido su tío quien lo había acogido dentro de su casa alegando que alguien debía cuidar de él pero como nadie quería un "bastardo" en su hogar, dejaron que fuera el hombre mayor quien se lo quedara, poco les importaba lo que pasara con él.

Levi en ese entonces creía que el viejo cuidaría de él, pero al parecer ambos tenia diferentes conceptos a la hora de definir cuidar.

Y una noche de los primeros meses que vivió bajo el techo del anciano, este lo violo, dejándolo muy lastimado y herido; así fue por varios meses más y no solo era una vez al mes o a la semana, eran casi todos los días.

Una ocasión trato de decirles a los demás integrantes de la familia pero nadie lo escucho, lo intento al final con su prima más cercana, creía que tal vez ella lo escucharía, pero no fue así, ella se rio y hasta le dijo que era bueno con Kenny, después de todo tenia suerte de que no tirara en la calle como un perro sucio y desagradable, porque eso era. Aun recordaba como esa niña, de su misma edad, lo había a tratado y la odiaba, odiaba a su prima Mikasa.

Por ese tiempo, estaba por cumplir 15 años y harto de los tratos que tenían con él, decidió dejar a Kenny, y huyo; de poco sirvió pues lo llevaron ante los altos mandos de la familia y cuando trato de explicar su situación, estos hicieron oídos sordos y le dijeron que si quería dejar la familia podía hacerlo, pero sin ningún derecho. Levi lo pensó muy bien, si se iba perdería la herencia que le pertenecía por derecho; y si se quedaba, seguiría recibiendo maltratos y desplantes por parte de su "familia", al final Levi los dejo, poco valor tenía su herencia al no ser un hijo de alcurnia y no pensaba ni quería seguir soportando el dolor que le provocaba su "tío".

Si necesitaba algo, él trabajaría para obtenerlo. Lo dejaron irse y lo único que le quedo de esa familia fue el apellido y la pulsera que su padre le regalo en su cumpleaños catorce. Era de bellos eslabones y con un grabado.

"Nuestro preciado ángel".

-Vamos Levi, tienes trabajo que hacer –dijo su tío mientras separaba sus piernas y las abría en compás.

Levi lo miro asqueado.

-Que te muevas mocoso, por eso te voy a pagar –le grito Kenny.

El más joven de los Ackerman, recordó como su tío lo golpeo una ocasión que no quiso hacer que él le indicaba y aquella vez salió bien librado después de quedarse inconsciente, Levi no quería pasar por eso de nuevo.

Se giró sobre sus pasos, quería huir; no quería ver a su tío y mucho menos ser tocado por él, sin embargo Kenny ya se había puesto de pie y acercado a él. Lo tomo de la mano derecha y lo giro para arrojarlo sobre la alfombra.

-Esta vez no te me escapas –dijo el viejo mirándolo con furia y lujuria.

:::::::

_**¿Qué pasara con Levi? ¿Su tío lo violara de nuevo? ¿Por qué Eren se comportó así? ¿Esta autora dejara ser felices a Eren y Levi? ¿Por qué me gusta la comida? ¿Cuándo actualizare?**_

_**Todos y esos misterios más resueltos en el próximo capítulo de esta pareja.**_

Y mi sorpresa para ustedes son mini capítulos de los dos capitulo anteriores, quería poner el primer mini en el segundo capítulo pero lo olvide _

Bueno empecemos!

HIT THE LIGHTS:

Des pues de haber hablado los tres amigos, Reiner y Bertholdt se separaron de Hanji y fueron al hotel del más alto.

Mientras subían el ascensor, Bertholdt abrazo por detrás a Reiner y coloco su cabeza en su hombro izquierdo y con un suave y sensual tono de vez le hablo en el oído.

-Quiero que lo hagamos frente a la ventana Reiner.

A Reiner se le subieron los colores en la cara y volteo a ver a Bertholdt, que lo veía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ambos sonrieron y se besaron con gran pasión.

Continuara….

LITLLE THINGS

Marco tenia la cara llena de lagrimas después de leer la canción que Jean había compuesto. Una cancio para él y solo para él.

-Gracias Jean, es muy bella –Marco sonrio y Jean se sonrojo.

-No es nada Marco –dijo avergonzado.

-Tal vez para ti no lo sea, pero para mi es muy importante.

Marco lo abrazo y luego lo beso suavemente en los labios, Jean le dio un beso en la frete y se abrazaron.

Continuara…

….

Espro que les hayan gustado y pronto traeré de vuelta a Reiner y Bertholdt para un capitulo nuevo, pero antes una pareja de rubios :D (Yo sé que ustedes sabrán adivinar quienes son)

Bueno para finalizar les anuncio que ya tengo la fecha de cada cuanto estaré actualizando y será de cada mes, por la extensión de los capítulos, por mucho cada 29 de cada mes. Espero no se les haga tedioso :3

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo o en "Full Moon", mi otro fic.


End file.
